Everlasting Love (Ikuto X Reader)
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: You're a talented musician whom after the death of your parents threw away your passion and love for music. Years later you meet mysterious Ikuto who is as ardent about music as you once were. Through him, you rekindle the passion for music you once had as well as the missing memories of your lost past and you soon fall in love or were you already in love from the start?
1. Chapter 1

You're a talented musician whom after the death of your parents threw away your passion and love for music. Years later you meet mysterious Ikuto who is as ardent about music as you once were. Through him, you rekindle the passion for music you once had as well as the missing memories of your lost past and you soon fall in love or were you already in love from the start?

Chapter 1

(Y/n): Your Name

(L/n): Your Last Name

(H/c): Your Hair Colour

(E/c): Your Eye Colour

(F/c): Your Favourite Colour or Any Colour to Your Preference

(M/c): Your Mothers Name

(F/n): Your Fathers Name

(Y/h/s): Your High School

Reader-Chan's Narrative:

"(Y/n) are you still in there?" inquired Hikari gently knocking her fist against my forehead; scrutinising whether or not my soul still remained in my body.

"As you can see I'm clearly still here," I replied sardonically as I gestured at my body.

"Well you weren't inside half an hour ago - do you know how long I've been saying your name, I've even yelled it right into your ear!" Hikari said austerely. Hikari paused for a second. "So what were you thinking of? I know you tend to zone out, but not like this,"

Creeping onto my cheeks; was a pink blush and Hikari immediately locked onto it; her lips curled almost into a smirk.

"Were you thinking of a guy?" she inquired with a playful tone.

"N-no I wasn't!" I stammered. The blush was growing. Hikari didn't look convinced, instead her eyes glowed with mischief - for Hikari this was the perfect opportunity to playfully tease me.

"OH MY DAYS YOU SO ARE! So who is the unlucky guy?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"I told you I was not thinking of some guy!" I insisted.

"Uh-huh," Hikari hummed. Her facial expression was incredulous about my statement: she thought it was a lie. And let me tell you, she had a right to because I was lying. I was thinking of a boy. A boy I encountered while walking to school.

~*~ Mahour Timu-Skipu: Flashback~*~

Passing the park, I sauntered to school as per usual. The park was almost desolated of people but thriving with nature. The green guards towered up into the air and surrounded the park in a semi-circle; stopping at the grand metal gates. The morning zephyr danced with my (h/c) hair, weaving through it. Not only did the gentle breeze dance with my hair, it danced with the flowers, like it was a prince in a ball and looking for his princess and also ruffling the leafy hair of the green guards, before venturing off to a new garden.

Although the nature of the park was serene and tranquil, an almost heavenly Eden, the screaming and crying of a child clutched onto the roundabout, adamant to stay and play regardless of his mother tugging him away so he wouldn't arrive late to school tarnished it. The mother soon won the game of tug of war and heaved her child out of the park. The park returned to its formally quiet and undisturbed state, glorified within the golden rays of the sun.

When all thought was quiet, the melody of a violin engrossed my ears. I closed my eyes, letting the music engulf me. It was beautiful. But it was sombre. It was soothing. But it was poignant. Ultimately I was in love with it, with the instrument, with the music, with the talent of this astounding musician. Such a melody played with such technique -- it was just profound.

Tumbling down my cheek, was a clumsy tear. I once played the violin. My father did too, and so did my mother. We were a family of musicians. But, my parents died a couple of years ago and my so did my love of music along with them.

Slowly, I peeled my eyes open, wiping away a tear in the process, lettinf my eyes come into contact with the violinist. He... He was... He was just: stunning! His hair was blue and looked as soft as a kitten's fur - it was an arduous task not to just reach out and stroke his hair. The way he glided the baton against the strings of the violin awoke the resting butterflies within my stomach. From what u could gather he didn't look much older than I was.

The violinist's eyes were shut so I couldn't tell what they looked like; but his eyelashes were as long and as thick as a camels' - If he were a girl I'd be envious. His natural lashes fluttered open like the butterflies fluttering in my stomach, and locked his eyes onto mine. They were as deep and as blue as the ocean itself. An endless void of blue - I was enchanted by them. But... it wasn't just by how gloriously exquisite the violinists' eyes were, it was the familiarity of them that enchanted me; it was as if I've known this violinist my entire life...But the thing was, I didn't know him.

"Ikuto!" A young girl's voice called. The violinists' enchantment on me broke and he dashed towards the voice, taking his first and final glance of me as he passed by me. Time itself slowed down at that one glance as if everything was moving in slow motion.

Ikuto...

~*~ Mahour Timu-skipu~*~

Ikuto...

That familiarity about Ikuto was bugging me. I feel like I've known him for such a long time but I don't know him... Do I?

"(Y/n)!" Hikari yelled, loud enough to almost destroy my eardrums, giving me a silent fright and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You're spacing out again," she alleged, giving me the poker face whilse continuously clicking her pen on and off, a habit of hers.

"I'm sorry," I replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Should I just get up and leave, because there's no point in studying when you're going to pay no attention to me or the work whatsoever?"

"I really am sorry, I won't zone out again, promise."

"You better not, because if I fail this next exam, I'm blaming you." She teased as she stopped clicking her pen and let it kiss her notebook.

"So what do you think the new transfer student will be like?"She asked leaning in towards me, her eyes bright and wide.

"Transfer student?" I inquired.

"Yeah, you know the transfer student that's supposed to join our class tomorrow, words gone around saying he was most good looking guy at his old school... but you wouldn't know would you, not with all you're zoning out today."

~*~ Next Day~*~

Dashing down the corridor, I gulped the last bit of my toast. I was late for homeroom. It was 5 classrooms away. 4 classrooms. 3 classrooms. 2 classrooms. 1 classroom. And there was the door. I burst through it, making an abrupt entrance, in hope I was just in time. I skidded across the floor and friction stopped me at a halt. Sweat dropped.

"And Out!" Exclaimed Sensei.

"Oh, (Y/n), if only you arrived a minuet earlier then you wouldn't be getting this 30 minuet lunch time detention," Sensei said innocently as I received the detention slip from Sensei's fingers with red-painted nails, but I could tell by the amused glint in her eyes that she was euphoric about giving me a detention.

I sighed disappointedly as I ambled to my seat in-between Hikari and an empty one, taking a glance at the new student standing with a bored expression in front of the class. My eyes widened.

It was him!

"I'm sure I informed you all about the arrival of our new student yesterday, so everyone put on a happy and friendly face for Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Sensei said

"Is there anything you'd like to say to the class?" She asked Ikuto.

"What is there to say..." he began with a small sigh, his voice was just as scenic as his violin playing, deep and smooth that it soothed your ears as if he was singing a lullaby. "You all already know my name and well I don't plan to stay here long."

I tore my eyes away from Ikuto and scanned the classroom. The girls were all gawking at him with love-struck eyes and a few were even drooling - Eww! Unlike the girls, the boys didn't share the same views; they all glared at Ikuto, covetous by the female attention he was receiving.

"Oh, Wow, the rumours yesterday were true," Hikari gasped. whispering

"Yeah, he's kinda cute," I replied.

"Kinda cute? He's smokin' hot!"

Ikuto's eyes skimmed the classroom, they settled on me for a while and I tried not to squirm under his gaze. It wasn't intense or perverted or anything like that, it was a calm gaze but there was something about it that made me uncomfortable. My eyes were hammered onto the table and I tried not to smile, but I probably was which just made me more embarrassed- it's not everyday that a hot guy decides to lock his eyes on you.

"He's staring at you!" Hikari stated, excitedly.

"Ikuto, you'll be sitting in the empty seat next to (Y/n) there," Sensei said. I glanced at the desolated desk and table, shocked. I should've guessed he'd sit next to me. After all, there weren't any other spare seats in the classroom.

I kept my eyes fixed on my desk as I heard Ikuto's shoes clack towards me, getting louder with each step and soon I felt his presence beside me. The chair was scraped backwards, and Ikuto lazily thudded into his seat before clunking it slightly inwards.

Ikuto Narrative:

It was the second half of lunch and I had decided to ditch the guys showing me around this boring school. It wasn't anything interesting. The school was small. There weren't that many classrooms and there weren't that many students either in comparison to my old school. The guys introduced me to every room besides the music room - if they even had one that is.

I found myself in an unfamiliar corridor. I stopped at a door and BINGO! I discovered the music room. I slowly squeaked open the dying door in desperate need of an oil can. There was no one inside. No surprise there. Judging by the quality of the door, the room was probably rarely used.

Although the room wasn't used, everything was spick and span, everything beside the door that is. There was a grand piano in the left, you couldn't have missed it. On the elongated windowsill was a queue of African drums. They were wooden and had traditional designs delicately hand carved into them. Outlining the classroom, were Mac computers with keyboards underneath, the instrument not the ones you type with, you could slide them in and out. In the corner of the classroom lay a violin all by itself, hidden behind a cabinet, all lonely and forgotten. I picked the violin up and blew a gust of wind onto it. The many specks of dust fled from the wind and jumped off of the violin; I could almost hear them say 'Geronimo!'

I decided to show the violin some love and compassion so I placed the end of the violin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and placed the baton near it strings and began to glide it across them. The melody was different to what I'd usually play. It was fast and animated and happy. The music flowed through my body like electricity as if it were a part of me. And it was. It was everything to me. I stopped and heard clapping and met with (e/c) eyes; It was (Y/n), the pretty girl who was late this morning.

"The way you play is... amazing," she praised as she clasped her hands together, her voice as gentle and as calm as a summer's breeze. Her eyes showcased admiration and... sorrow?

"Thanks," I replied.

"I saw you play in the park yesterday,"

"I recall... seeing you," I smiled, finding the memory of that one glance I had of her, surprised that I remembered her, a passing stranger.

"Your skill is just extraordinary; I don't think I've met quite a person whose talent matches yours," (Y/n) smiled. She had a pretty smile that brought an air of warmth and ease to me.

"C-could I join y-you perhaps?" she inquired, stuttering and fiddling her fingers together, nervous for some reason.

"Sure why not?" I replied. (Y/n) pulled a stool from under the grand piano and sat on it. Her elegant fingers tapped the piano keys and I began to glide the baton. (Y/n) played with such passion; it was palpable that she was joyous and having fun. And so was I. We had different styles, but they complimented each other very well. To an audience this would have looked like a very harmonious performance when in fact this was a brawl of music.

Author-Chan: Thank you for taking the time to read my fan fiction and giving it a chance . Well that's the first chapter Reader-Chan so I hoped you liked it, as they do say first impressions count. Mind leaving your thoughts in the comments. I would really love to know whether you liked it or didn't or if you related to something or had a fangirl moment so don't be shy. ️


	2. Chapter 2

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

My fingers bounced off of each key with excitement and exhilaration. After so long, my hands just needed this. They needed to feel the smooth, lubricant surface of a piano. They needed to jump onto the keys of the piano. And I needed to play it. I needed to feel this jolt of energy and passion again. This piece wasn't planned; it was purely free-style and yet I think it was my best piece ever. The music just flowed through me like water. It was a part of me. And never again shall I stop playing it.

Both Ikuto and I stopped playing. From behind people cheered and applauded. Looks like we conjured up a crowd. No one ever comes to the music room – maybe after this, everyone will see a new light within here. Ikuto and I exchanged contented looks and smiled at each other. He came over to me and took my hand, I felt a jolt of electricity from his touch, and we bowed.

"You know (Y/n), we should do that again some time," Ikuto suggested. I couldn't help but love the way he rolled my name off of his tongue.

"I concur," I replied, my smile widening.

"OMG! You and Ikuto were just amazing!" exclaimed Hikari as we walked home. "I don't think I've heard a duet like that before."

"To be honest it felt like a battle. A fun battle." I replied then paused for a second, thinking of Ikuto. "He's a beautiful violinist."

"(Y/n) and Ikuto sitting in a car going…." Hikari teased, singing the inappropriate version of a childish jingle.

"Hikari!" I exclaimed as a red blush crept onto my cheeks, slamming my palm over her mouth, cutting her off. I slowly removed my palm and Hikari smirked at me.

"You know, you can be real dirty minded sometimes," I said.

"I'm not being dirty minded, I'm just simply predicting the future," Hikari replied. My cheeks became redder.

"Well your premonition is wrong. There isn't anything going on between us."

"Perhaps not for the time being, but it will happen, you guys just look cute together, you'd make a really cute couple."

"Don't be stupid Hikari," I laughed. "There's no way someone like Ikuto would fall for me,"

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" I insisted longing out the syllables of the words.

"Hmm… How about we have a bet?"

"A bet?"

"If you and Ikuto become a couple, you're treating me for an entire month to as much food as I can eat and if not then I'll treat you… Deal?"

"Deal," I sighed, reluctant to agree. Whether or not I said yes or no, knowing Hikari, she wouldn't have stopped pestering me until I did say yes.

_Click_. My apartment door unlocked. I retracted my key from the keyhole and opened the door, ambling into my apartment with grocery bags in my hands. Kicking gently with my foot, it closed with a click. I plunged the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter. I sauntered to my bedroom and plummeted onto the bed, creating a giant crater in my bed sheets. My eyes flickered on and off and soon I was lost in a dream. A dream of the past…. The past I once forgot.

**~*~ Dream/Flash back~*~**

I was 8 years old. I was running in a field that stretched into the horizon. It was filled with orange flowers that tinged the air with its exotic fragrance. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of calming oranges that harmonised with the flowers, vibrant reds and relaxing purples - it was a beautiful sunset. It was a sunset beyond all others; you'd never find one quite like it. Although scenic, there was something dismal about the sunset.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Wait up!" called a young boy, I kept on running but slowed down my pace so the boy could catch up.

"Ha! Ha! You're too slow!" I teased playfully, laughing. The boy smiled sadly and his ocean blue eyes were filled with sorrow and grief.

"(Y/n), I'm moving away," he said, his voice no quieter than a whisper as his blue hair swayed in the zephyr.

"Moving away?" I repeated, unable to believe what I was hearing. "But we'll still see each other right?" I inquired as tears threatened to fall out of my eyes.

He shook his head.

"I'm going far away. We won't see each other again." The boy began to cry, the tears gushed out of his ocean eyes like a waterfall.

"You can't go away! You're my best friend!" I screamed, allowing the tears to scuttle down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry (Y/n), I have to," he snivelled

"Promise, we'll meet again," I sobbed.

"I promise (Y/n), One day we'll meet again."

The boy dashed off into the distance. I followed sprinting, in a desperate attempt to catch him and bring him into my embrace. He couldn't leave me. Not now, not ever! I tried calling out his name: but my voice was trapped. I couldn't speak. Suddenly, everything morphed into a black ominous mist.

My eyes scanned everywhere, looking for him, even though it was no use; I was in a maze of smoke that I could not escape. I continued to run around aimlessly, searching for the boy. I endeavoured one more time to call out his name but I couldn't. It wouldn't be let free from my mouth. Why? Then it hit me, I had forgotten it. At that moment, the ground beneath me cracked open and engulfed me. I screamed as I plummeted into the darkness

**~*~ End of dream/ Flash back~*~  
**

I leaped out of bed, eyes wide open, breathing deeply and fast. I fell back onto my bed and stared at the white ceiling for a while. The light was still switched on and I was still in my school uniform. It was now dishevelled and creased just like my hair now was. I glanced at my alarm clock it was already ten o'clock in the night. Wow! How long did that dream last? I ambled to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice and then headed outside onto my balcony. I stared up at the stars above; they twinkled, being the beacon of light for the sailors out at sea. A calm breeze gently embraced me, cooling down my warm skin.

"How could I forget him…?" I asked to no one in particular after taking a sip of my orange juice. "…My first love."

**Author-Chan: Blue hair, blue eyes, Hmm… I wonder who the boy from your past could be? **

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment (Its always nice to have some feedback)**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

I stared up at the stars above; they twinkled, being the beacon of light for the sailors out at sea. A calm breeze gently embraced me, cooling down my warm skin.

"How could I forget him…?" I asked to no one in particular after taking a sip of my orange juice. "…My first love."

**~*~  
**"(Y/n)!" called a familiar male voice. It was deep and smooth and sounded like a lullaby – it was Ikuto. Warm hands gently grasped my jaw line and tilted my head upwards. My (e/c) eyes met Ikuto's ocean ones, we were inches apart, his lips hovered above mine, one wrong move could lead to a kiss. The incessant dormant cocoons within my stomach erupted into butterflies, which fluttered frantically around the insides of my stomach as I tried to reject the blush determined to form on my cheeks.

"Ikuto," I acknowledged. His lips curled into a smirk.

"The one and only," he replied. He let go of my face and spun me around so I faced him.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I was just wondering around and thought I'd stop by,"

"You were wondering around this late at night?"

"Yup," Ikuto replied simply.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion as examined Ikuto's composure. He was inches away from me: he had a smirked curled onto his lips and his eyes looked more hypnotic than usual.

"If your thinking I'm that sort of girl, your wrong…" I began then Ikuto cut me off.

"I don't!" Ikuto exclaimed. "I think you've got the wrong idea, I'm not the type of guy who gets ruled by his dick,"

"Okay, that's a bit too much information," I scrunched my nose in disgust. "The 'I don't' would've been just fine, so why did you just decide to stop by?"

"Like I said, I was on a stroll and saw your place so I decided to say hello,"

"Oh, okay. Hey! Hang on! How did you know where I live?"

"It's a secret," Ikuto sang in an almost teasing tone as he winked. "Do you want to know?"

I nodded my head out of curiosity.

"Okay then, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, promise," Ikuto replied in a deep low voice as he leaned in slightly.

"I won't."

Slowly, Ikuto leaned towards my ear, he opened his mouth and… _Nip, _he bit my ear. I shrieked with surprise and revulsion.

"Hentai!" I yelled furiously. I tried to punch Ikuto but he dodged it with cat-like reflexes and laughed.

"You should know better than to follow your curiosity, don't you know what it did to the cat?"

I glared daggers at Ikuto, preparing to kick him.

"I'll see you later (Y/n)," Ikuto said smiling warmly and somewhat nostalgically at me. I looked away. His smile was too much for me, it was adorable, it made him look more handsome then he already was; not only that his smile brought a hazy reminiscence that was almost like a dream. I averted my gaze back to Ikuto but he had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" I inquired to myself as I turned my head from side to side, searching for Ikuto.

Crashing into my closed eye-lids was the suns' golden rays. I groaned and wriggled my head under my pillow. I didn't want to wake up yet. Abruptly, I felt something round writhe underneath me. An anger vein formed onto my forehead – what does it take to get just get a few more minuets of sleep today?

I sat up in my bed and chucked my bed sheet off of me. My eyes widened and I soared off of my bed. Where my butt must've been was a small (f/c) egg, wiggling from side to side and for some reason I felt a connection to it. It looked almost like an Easter egg.

"An egg!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "I know I'm a girl, but is this even possible!?"

I held the egg in my palms and continued to stare at it with incredulity, placing my bottom on my bed. There was a knock at the door but I was too immersed with the egg to even hear. _How did it get here?_ _Dose this have something in it? A baby? A baby chick? A human baby? _There was a second knock, this time louder, but my currently deaf ears dismissed it again. _Did it come from me? That's a definite no; I have never done something so eww with someone before._

"(Y/n)!?" Hikari's voice called. I continued to ogle at the egg until Hikari yelled my name even louder, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me throw the egg in the air. I gasped and jumped off of the bed, catching the egg and landing with a loud thud on the wooden floor.

"(Y/n)!" Hikari called again but with concern evident in her voice this time. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" I replied, my voice rose so she could hear me. I scrambled to my feet and placed the egg on my night stand. I unlocked the front door.

"Good morning," I chirped, breathless – I practically ran to the door.

"Good morning," Hikari replied with her usual cheerful smile she then opened her eyes and gasped. "(Y/n) is that a hickey on your ear?"

"Hickey?" I questioned.

"Yep, unless that mark is actually something else?"

I walked into my bedroom and stared at the girl in the mirror. Her left ear had a purple-ish mark on her earlobe. It was the ear that Ikuto nipped last night.

"That damn Ikuto," I cursed through gritted teeth.

"Did you say Ikuto?" Hikari inquired, mischief blatant in her tone.

"Nope," I replied, trying not to sound too desperate about the answer. "Now let me freshen up so we can get to school on time, I don't want sensei to give an after school detention this time round,"

Hastily, I squirted the paste onto the millions of bristles and brushed my teeth, cleansed my face, stroked the brush through my (h/c) hair, overlooking some tangles and wore my sailor styled school uniform. I stuffed the egg into my blazer pocket and grabbed a piece of toast, which Hikari had prepared for me and headed outside with her.

"You said Ikuto's name earlier on when I mentioned the hickey …" Hikari began as an impish smile curled onto her lips.

"I didn't," I replied calmly.

"Then how else did you get that hickey?"

"It isn't a hickey," I lied. "And even if it was why would it necessarily be from Ikuto?"

"I can hear the lie in your voice,"

"I'm not,"

"You are, now spill, what happened last night?"

I sighed in defeat.

"Nothing much to be honest…"

"Yeah definitely, that nothing much led to a hickey,"

"I didn't finish, now anyway, I was getting some fresh air at my balcony and then Ikuto comes out of no where saying he was passing by and decided to stop by he then asked if I wanted to know a secret and I said yes so he leaned in towards my ear and well he bit it,"

Hikari's eyes sparkled with amusement as her cheeky smile grew even larger than it already was, if that was even humanly possible. I didn't want to know what type of fantasy this girl was conjuring up within her mind.

"Hikari you should really stop shipping him with someone, Ikuto just transferred to our school,"

"That someone is you (Y/n),"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, hiding a smile, not because of what Hikari said but because I love how obstinate she can be, never giving up even if it proves to be bothersome at times.

I laid my bottom on my assigned seat and stared out of the window, chin in palm. It was a sunny day. The skies were blue filled with marshmallow clouds and the sun stood high, reigning over everything below; its golden rays coating everything into honey.

Nearest to me was a honey coated tree, within it was a bird's nest, constructed from twigs, sticks and leaves. There three baby birds sitting in it, chirping and cheeping as their tiny but hungry bellies rumbled. Soon their mother soared towards them with a worm in her mouth. She placed it down and the chicks lashed onto the worm. Although they were animals, these birds reminded me of when _my _mother fed me, scolding me when I didn't want eat or when she was treating me to my favourite ice-cream. I smiled a small smile; stifling a tear that was desperate to escape.

"Good morning (Y/n)," Ikuto piped

"Good morning," I replied, being on auto-pilot. I then snapped out of my thoughts and glowered at Ikuto as I remembered last night.

"Looks like someone woke up on the bad side of bed this morning," Ikuto commented.

"No thanks to you,"

I caught sight of Hikari signalling me a thumbs' up with a cheesy smile on her face as she ambled into the room. I sighed wearily. This girl has been watching way too many romances lately.

"Settle down everybody," Sensei instructed, austerely as she sauntered into the classroom.

The egg squirmed within my pocket, unable to contain its excitement. I shoved my hand in my pocket in an attempt to keep it still, before it jumps out and gets crushed by some monstrous foot. I glanced up to see if anyone caught sight of the egg. No one did. But, my eyes froze on Ikuto.

I thought I was hallucinating. Sitting on his shoulder was something that looked like the result of a cat and a human affair. It had blue hair and blue cat ears and tail; it also had yellow eyes and sort of looked like a mini version of Ikuto, just much more adorable. I blinked hard. The cat thing was still there. I blinked even harder, so hard that it hurt but it was still there.

The egg wriggled out of my hands and almost jumped out of my pocket. I clutched onto it and suppressed it down, but it was persistent to continue moving.

"Why won't this thing stop moving?" I whispered, asking no one in particular.

"Is something wrong (L/n)-san?" inquired Sensei with a stern voice,

"Oh, no, no," I stammered.

For the whole day this egg would not stay still, like it's about to hatch. It's been exasperating! Abruptly, a hand thrust into my pocket, making me squeal and squirm. I yanked the hand out of my pocket and leaped back, my fists ready to attack my assailant. My pursuer was Ikuto. I lowered my fists and placed my hands on my hips as an anger vein popped out. I was prepared to yell at him until I saw the egg in his hand and the cat thing still with him.

"Ikuto you can't just go taking other people's things!" I exclaimed "Now give me that back!" I launched myself at Ikuto, I grabbed onto his hand, trying to unhook the egg out of it. Ikuto grabbed my waist and secured me along with my arms against his front. I tried to squirm out of his grip but it was no use.

"Ikuto let me go!" I demanded "And give me my egg back!"

"Do you think it's the embryo?" The cat-thing asked.

"It's not," Ikuto replied as he let me go and handed the egg back to me.

"Whats an embryo? And what is that cat thing?

"I'm not a thing! I'm a Shugo chara and my name's Yoru," scoffed the cat thing… I mean Shugo Chara, as he crossed his arms against his chest, offended by my remark.

"Shugo Chara?" I inquired.

"Lets forget about that for now, I'll explain what Shugo chara are to you later," Ikuto said.

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. A spark of electricity flowed from him to me and from me to him upon our contact. I felt a blush form on my cheeks. An electrical flow like that wasn't normal.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere." Ikuto replied with a smile

**Author-Chan: Ooh, I wonder where he's taking you? It's a special place.**

**Please**

**Comment**

**Like**

**And follow **

**Author-chan out, Ja ne reader-chan! *throws virtual cookies to everyone" **

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. A spark of electricity flowed from him to me and from me to him upon our contact. I felt a blush form on my cheeks. An electrical flow like that wasn't normal.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere," Ikuto replied with a smile

He was taking me somewhere. Where? I don't know. But upon the route we were taking I knew it was somewhere I hadn't been before. He was pulling me through what appeared to be some woods.  
The trees were tall, towering over us as if they were bullies. The leaves that hung off of their branches were dark green and had holes in the, allowing the sunlight to peep though and illuminate small parts of this dark woods. We crunched over the sea of last year's leaves and soon came to a halt.

My eyes grew wide, wider than anime-sized eyes. In front of me was a green, green field that stretched into the horizon and beyond.

Flowers speckled the ground with vibrant colours. Beautiful butterflies fluttered and buzzing bees hovered overhead the flowers. The flowers scents tinged the air, forming an uncanny but alluring fragrance - one that only Mother Nature can perfect.

The refreshing zephyr danced with the flowers, slithered through the lush grass and then gently hit my face and raked through the strands of my hair.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"Isn't it?" asked Ikuto rhetorically with a tone of awe and warmth, although he was saying that about the field he was gazing at me with such benevolence, but I was too awed by the beauty of the field to realise his gaze. "I used to come here a lot when I was a kid."

I continued to gaze at the field; it brought me a warm homely feel. There was something familiar about the field…. It felt like déjà vu, like I've been here before.

I looked down and realised Ikuto and I were still holding hands. My cheeks began to heat up. I snatched my hand away in embarrassment and I heard Ikuto chuckle at my reaction. I inched away from Ikuto, still embarrassed, even more so when he laughed. I slid away and snipped a flower off from its' stem, inhaling its exotic scent… Only so I didn't have to make eye-contact with Ikuto's ocean eyes.

"You know whats more beautiful than this field, than this flower…?" Ikuto asked

"What?" I inquired as I twisted the flower into my hair.

"You," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. My cheeks glowed red and I jerked away from Ikuto, covering my ears with my hands.

"You thought I was going to bite your ear off didn't you?" laughed Ikuto.

"No," I lied. Ikuto just smirked. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Your blush gives away your lie,"

"I'm not blushing,"

"That's a definite lie,"

I pouted and childishly stuck my tongue at Ikuto and he raised his eye brow in amusement at my immature retort.

"You know a blush looks good on you,"

My blush deepened as I looked away and decided to play with a strand of grass.

"So what are Shugo Chara?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Shugo Chara are born from the wishes of humans and awakens a persons true self," Ikuto replied

"Come again?"

"You won't properly understand them until your egg hatches that will be your Shugo Chara and judging by its imprints your true self has something to do with music,"

I laid my back against the grass and stared up into the clear blue sky and watched the birds swoop and soar across the sky. My eyes felt heavy and began to droop, it took all my might to keep them open but it was no use. I ended up falling asleep – dreaming the same dream from last night.

My eyes fluttered open and met the setting sun. The once vibrant blue sky morphed into a soothing orange that mingled with a calming red and a hint of purple relaxing the sun to sleep. It was a sunset beyond sunsets – you'd never find one quite like it. But, I was wrong; I have found a sunset as beautifully wistful and scenic as this one. It was the one in my dream, the sunset from that inauspicious day. I sat up and scanned the field – it then hit me. This was the field from my dream. The secret field I played in when I was a child.

"Your finally awake (Y/n)," said Ikuto, snapping me out of my thoughts as he startled me.

"You're still here?" I inquired as looked in Ikuto's direction. He was sparkling, is that even possible? What is he? A vampire?

"Of course, why would I leave?" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Something could've happened to you if I left you all by yourself,"

"I can look after myself you know, I can knock out two people with one punch," I exaggerated with a confident smile.

"Oh really?" Ikuto inquired, amused

His ocean blue eyes glowed as he smiled; the wind made his blue hair dance. Then another thing hit me. Blue hair, blue eyes, the boy from my dreams had those exact same features.

"You're…" I whispered, with widened eyes.

"I'm what?" Ikuto inquired.

Abruptly, I stood up and dashed away.

"(Y/n)!" Ikuto called, I sensed him get up. I sprinted faster - desperate to get away.

No, it couldn't be… Could it? Ikuto…Ikuto is the boy from my lost past.

**Author-Chan:* Shocked* OMG! Ikuto was the boy from your past… I bet no one saw that coming. **

**Please**

**Comment**

**Like**

**And follow **

**Author-chan out, Ja ne reader-chan! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

No, it couldn't be… Could it? Ikuto…Ikuto is the boy from my lost past. Abruptly, I stood up and dashed all the way home.

"(Y/n)!" Ikuto called, I sensed him get up. I sprinted faster – desperate to get away.

That perfect sunset, those pretty flowers and the plush field were spinning around frantically in my mind along with the guy who had been in that field.

I hid my head under my pillow.

It's been a couple of days since I've last seen Ikuto. I have been avoiding him. I don't know why but I just can't tolerate to see him after realising my former best friend; my first love… was him. I don't know what to say when I'd see him next. Does he even still remember me? Or maybe he does and has known the (Y/n) he knew _is_ me. He must've been gutted when he realised I don't remember him or maybe he hasn't realised. Oh, I don't know anymore. The only thing I know was that the next time I meet Ikuto: it's going to be awkward.

"I need some spa treatment," I said to myself. I came out of hiding and decided to head to the bathroom and grabbed my spa kit. I twisted the taps allowing the water to pour into the empty tub. I poured some bubble bath liquid into the tub. They reacted and swirls of bubbles began to dance around in the water.

Once the tub was full, I grabbed a few scented candles, lit a match and then lit the candles. I placed the candles around the tub. Leaving the door unlocked, I stripped and hopped into the bathtub, overfilling it and letting some water to splash onto the floor. The water heated up my cold body. And the bubbles almost tickled my skin. The soothing scent of the candles ventured into my nose.

After sitting into the bathtub for a while, feeling refreshed and calm, I hopped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I ambled into my bedroom and met with a shock. Ikuto lay on my bed as if he were a model, reading one of my Shoujo manga. Yoru was curled up on Ikuto's belly, sleeping cutely and there was a clutter of my manga, fish and catnip strewn all over the floor. My room stunk as if a skunk sprayed in it. I could only imagine what the room of the person responsible for this mess would look like.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed, I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. But, I knew I needed to scold him for breaking and entering into my flat. He can't just come in whenever he likes and act like he owns the place!

"What did you do to my room?" I inquired with a livid tone. "And how did you get in!?"

"Your window was open," he replied simply as if it were the most normal thing ever, keeping his eyes glued to the manga. I blushed as I thought about my _unlocked _bathroom door that Ikuto could have easily penetrated through while I was bathing.

"That isn't a valid excuse to just let yourself in!" I yelled

Ikuto turned to me to say something, but he then paused and smirked. "You know you don't have a bad body there,"

My cheeks exploded with both resentment and embarrassment after realising the only thing that covered my naked body was a small towel which wasn't hiding much of me.

"Hentai!" I yelled and slapped him, leaving a mark on his cheek.

After changing into some presentable clothes in my bathroom, with a locked door, I ambled into my bedroom. I stared at Ikuto who was ogling in the mirror at the mark I gifted him with. I can't believe the sweet and innocent boy I once knew transformed into such a pervert. I just hope my accusation of who Ikuto really is, is wrong.

"The next time you come decide to pop in, knock at the front door," I instructed firmly.

"Don't you think the slap was a bit harsh?" Ikuto whined as he caressed his bruised cheek.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't call the police,"

There was a sudden air of an awkward silence between us.

"Hey (Y/n), why did your run away the other day?" Ikuto asked, making the moment even more awkward than it already was. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't do something wrong," I averted my eyes to the floor, thinking of what to say "it was just the field it was how shall I say? ... The feelings just evocated some feelings,"

Ikuto's eyes lightened up.

"Does that mean you remember me (Y/n)? We were best friends,"

"Yes I do remember," I smiled a small smile "Well now I do, I forgot completely about you until recently,"

Ikuto rose up from my bed and brought me into his embrace. My cheeks heated up. The amount of electricity I was feeling was just implausible, I didn't know it was possible, I didn't know how I was even surviving.

"That doesn't matter, all that I care is that I kept my promise and that I can see you after so long," Ikuto's warm breath tickled the top of my head.

Ikuto was warm and cosy and he smelt so very nice. My hands slithered up his chest and snaked themselves around his neck. I didn't want Ikuto to let go of me and I didn't want to let go of Ikuto. I smiled as a single tear escaped my eye.

"(Y/n)," Ikuto began still holding me tightly.

"Yeah," I replied

"Do you remember Tadase?" he inquired

"Oh, yeah Tadase, I still remember him, I haven't spoken to him since I started middle school, and we've lost touch since then. He should be in his last year of elementary school now shouldn't he?"

"Your right. You know He's become a hit with the ladies,"

"Oh, really? Time just flies doesn't it,"

"You should hear yourself you sound like an old lady," Ikuto chuckled. I playfully slapped Ikuto's back as I laughed with him.

"How about Utau?"

"Utau?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My little sister, she used run around calling you onee-chan all the time."

"Utau," I squealed in a girly tone as I remembered her. "Yeah I remember her now, how is she? She must be such a big girl now."

"(Y/n) if you could hear yourself, trust me you'd cringe at how old you sound,"

"Shut up!" I crooned.

"You've probably seen Utau around,"

"Where?"

"On billboards, posters, T.V, in music videos,"

I backed up from Ikuto, so I could see him, keeping my arms around his neck.

"You don't mean?" I gasped

"Mmh hmm," Ikuto hummed confirming my thoughts.

"Really?" I gasped, my voice becoming high-pitched.

"She's Hoshino Utau,"

"OMG! To think I was once friends with a famous singer Hehehehehe," I squeaked, giggling

"You should hear yourself laugh; you sound like some creepy stalker,"

"Will you stop criticizing the way I talk?" I whinged, I let go of Ikuto and scoured for my phone. "I've got to tell Hikari this,"

**Please**

**Comment**

**Like**

**And follow **

**Author-chan out, Until next time reader-chan! *throws virtual Dango to everyone" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

Laying on my belly, I scribbled down the working out for the maths homework I received. A zephyr entered the room through the open window and gently caressed me. Don't you just love the feeling of a gentle breeze? Something landed on my back and I screamed and wriggled my way out. I turned to look at my purser and shook my head disapprovingly.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed, incensed.

"Did I scare you?" Ikuto inquired, teasingly with a smirk curled onto his lips.

"N-no," I lied "You do know there is something called a door right?"

"I don't use the ground so I don't use doors to enter buildings," Ikuto replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I inquired, raising a brow in confusion.

"I'll show you," Ikuto's smirk widened

"Chara Nari," said Yoru. A pair of cat ears popped out of Ikuto's head and a tail from his rear end. My mouth hung wide open. I guess this explains his cat-like reflexes.

"Ikuto what are you planning?" I asked vigilantly and slightly scared.

Ikuto picked me up in his arms, bridal style, and leaped out of the window and then onto the roof, using the balcony railings as a boost. I secured my arms around Ikuto's neck, holding on for dear life. The sky was dark, filled with sparkling stars and a pretty crescent moon.

"(Y/n) you're going to strangle me if you clutch onto me like that," he said. "I won't drop you, promise,"

"Really?"

"Really, (Y/n) I'll always make sure you're safe,"

I loosened my grip as I began to trust Ikuto. Ikuto leaped from rooftop to rooftop. The wind flowed through our hairs'. It felt like he was flying, like we were birds soaring free in the sky, together, forever and we'd never come back down. Soon we came to a halt and that invigorating feeling dissipated. Ikuto placed me down onto the now foreign, concrete floor.

We stopped at a desolated theme park. The rides were lifeless; there was no noise, no lights and no people. A dust bunny glided across the floor in front of me. The theme park was dead.

Ikuto ambled towards a leaver and pulled it.

My eyes sparkled as life was breathed into the theme park. The lights all awoke and the park began to speak with music. It was magical. And I wanted ride on everything.

"So which one do you want to go on first?" Inquired Ikuto

I folded my arms over my chest. "I'm seventeen, I've grown out of these silly rides for children," I lied

I glanced at Ikuto from the corner of my eye; he was smirking, seeing through my lie like I was an open window.

"You know you can ride on _anything _and _everything," _Ikuto tempted, emphasising the words 'anything' and 'everything.' "You could go on the merry-go-round, bumper cars or on the rollercoasters."

I spun around and my eyes were overflowing with sparkles of excitement.

"I wanna go in the haunted house!" I exclaimed as I dashed towards it. Yoru followed me, mirroring my excitement.

"Nothing in there scared me Ha. Ha." I gloated as we exited it, feeling as invincible as Black Star feels.

"Yeah same here," Yoru said, but I could tell he was lying by his incessant shivering.

Suddenly a hand covered my eyes and another snaked around my waist and tugged me onto a masculine body. I shrieked.

"I scared you," Ikuto laughed mockingly.

"No you didn't!" I insisted.

"Yes I did, and don't you try denying it!"

A small embarrassed blush crept onto my cheeks.

Yoru tugged me towards the merry-go-round. I hadn't been on one since I was a child. After riding the merry-go-round, we rode on a water ride, on which to Yoru's disliking we got wet. And of course we rode the rollercoaster, how could you not?

Ikuto didn't go on any rides. He just stood at the side lines and observed us.

"Ikuto , come on a ride with me," I demanded

"Oh, I thought these rides were for little kids", he smirked as he raised an eyebrow

I pouted.

"Okay then…how about we go on the merry-go-round,"

My eyes lit up.

I felt claustrophobic on the horse; two people on one horse were way too much. Why did Ikuto have to ride the some horse as me? There were plenty of vacant ones in need of use.

"Ikuto go on another horse, this thing is small enough without you on it!" I whined

"A princess can't ride on a horse without her prince,"

"That's just sexist!" I retorted. "I'm a modern girl, I don't need a prince."

"I didn't intend to insult the female race I just meant to say that you're _my _princess," Ikuto's eyes were warm and solemn; we had a staring contest and for some reason my heart began to pound with such an immense force I was afraid that it was going to explode out of my chest.

"Can you take me home?" I asked, breaking our staring contest "I think I've had enough excitement for today."

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	7. Chapter 7

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

"I just meant to say that you're _my _princess," Ikuto's eyes were warm and solemn; Ikuto and I had a staring contest and for some reason my heart began to pound.

"Can you take me home?" I asked, breaking our staring contest and this moment "I think I've had enough excitement for today."

Ikuto carried my on my back as I began to drift into the trance of sleep. Before completely falling asleep, I heard Ikuto whisper.

"Sleep tight my princess."

**Ikuto Pov**

(Y/n) fell asleep on my back as I carried her home. Once I reached her apartment, I tucked her in bed. One can not imagine how cute she looked when she was sleeping.

"You have grown to be beautiful (Y/n)," I whispered as I pulled the duvet over her body and kissed her temple, I felt a current of electricity flow from me to her, it instantly vanished once my lips abandoned her forehead.

I glanced at her Shugo Chara egg, - it still hasn't hatched yet. Looking at it, I had a good presumption of what her wish may be. The musical notes and the paw prints gave me droll thoughts upon how (Y/n) would look chara transformed.

I idled against the railing of her balcony, watching her tenderly, and longed for her to open her eyes and tell me to stay but those things only happen in romantic clichés, right? I don't know why the thought even popped into my head. I've only met her after so long. It's too soon to even comprehend feelings like that.

**~*~ Mahour timpu-skipu: Next day ~*~ **

Rattling my ears, the alarm clock wailed incessantly, unable to shut up. An anger vein popped out onto my forehead and I crashed my pillow into it. Unfortunately, that did nothing to quieten the baby down. The alarm clock just cried even louder.

Groggily, I sat up in bed and checked the date on my phone. It was Monday. _Oh how great, I get to go to school, yippee! That was sarcasm, if you haven't already guessed._ My feet kissed the blue rug on the floor as I stood up. I stretched my arms into the air and yawned. I ripped open the curtains, permitting the bright sun to enter. I glanced at my desk. On top of it was a picture, a picture from twelve years ago. It was of Utau, Tadase, (Y/n) and I, all sitting under a tree with large cheesy smiles. I smiled at the image, reminiscing in the memory of that day. That was the last time one would find all four leaves of a four leafed clover still intact. Whilst looking at the picture, predominantly (Y/n), I got the perfect excuse to not go to school – for me anyway, the school would think to differ.

I stripped off my top, allowing my nude chest to flash in front of the sun, and then pulled on a black T-shirt that was taut against my torso. I slid into to a pair of dark blue jeans that were tight but loose at the same time. Letting music explode through them, I plugged my ear buds in my ears. I didn't know where Yoru dawdled off to today, but regardless I decided to walk instead of chara changing, my legs needed some exercise and I needed some fresh air.

"Open heart!" exclaimed Amu as bursts of lights emanated from her. The X egg she had pursued transformed back into your daily Shugo Chara egg. Amu punched her fist into the air as she smiled with jubilance. She didn't notice me. Creeping towards her, I covered Amu's eyes and nipped her cheek. She shrieked and shoved her pink pompoms in my face at a pathetic attempt to punch me. Amu was chara transformed as Amulet Heart. She was dressed up as cheerleader. Amulet Heart was Amu's most vivacious of chara transformations' and Tadase's favourite, but I loved each and every one of them including the true person within them.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed in a furious tone but her eyes then softened as they averted away. "It's been a while since I've last seen you, two months now has it been" she said gently. "You know I truly am sorry Ikuto."

"No, its fine," I replied softly, counterfeiting a smile. "I knew it was never going to happen, I mean I'm way too old for you, now that I think about it," I then laughed a humourless laugh. "Love just works in mysterious ways you know."

"Yeah," Amu smiled compassionately. "I understand, really I do."

I pretended to clear my throat.

"Could I ask something?"

"Uh, yeah, go ahead,"

"Why Tadase?"

"What?"

"Why of all guys do you choose Tadase? I mean he looks like… well like a girl… unless of course you're actually a lesbian that is, not to say that there's anything wrong with that." Amu glowered at me.

"Because Tadase is sweet and caring and…" Amu then pulled off her poker face "he isn't a pervert like you."

"Amu…" I whispered placing my palm over where my heart should be, pretending to be hurt.

"So does this mean we're good?"

Her brows furrowed.

"Yeah I guess, but if Tadase doesn't know how to entertain you, just call me,"

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered as her cheeks went red. I grinned. Although we were now good my heart was still forever strained with pain from Amu's rejection of me.

"So I take it the hunt for x eggs is going well?"

"Yeah, we've managed to purify a lot recently," Amu then frowned, crossing her arms pensively. "But then that also means the numbers have been increasing."

"Nii-san!" called a young boy's voice from behind me; I smiled knowing who it belonged to.

"Tadase!" I acknowledged with a sincere smile as I gave him a man hug.

"Whats brings you here?"

"An excuse to bunk off school,"

He laughed, his girly eyes lashes veiled his girly eyes and his girly hair bobbed up and down with his vibrations.

_He better treat Amu right _I thought to myself. My phone then began to buzz like the over-worked bee it was. The ID had no name and I couldn't distinguish the number. I answered it. I smiled and heard the melodious voice of (Y/n).

"Hey princess," I greeted with a smile, its was wonderful to hear her voice again, its only been half a day since I last saw her yet it felt like another twelve years has past without my princess. Although my princess would not have been able to see my smile - I was sure she could hear it, I was just that ecstatic to hear her voice again. What's wrong with me? I felt like the stereotypical love-struck, giddy teenage girl. That couldn't be right, I was in love with Amu not (Y/n) right?

"Princess? Since when did you start calling me that?" (Y/n) inquired.

"Since yesterday, you do remember what I said right?" I smirked, I could hear the blush form on (Y/n)'s cheeks.

"Oh," was all she said, yep, she was definitely blushing.

"Anyway, let's forget about that, urm, did you sign us up for the school talent show?" she inquired, changing the topic.

"Yup,"

"Since when?"

"The time you weren't talking to me,"

"Couldn't you have consulted with me first?" (Y/n) whined, slightly agitated. I could imagine her pouting right now and I just knew my hunch was correct."I don't want to do it,"

"Stop being such a spoil sport, it's our last year, we should loosen up a bit and have some fun, last I heard no one's really heard you properly play,"

"What about that time in the music room?"

"That wasn't a performance that was free style and for fun, your performances are something beyond that."

"As flattering as that sounds, I still don't want to, I'm crossing my name off that list!" she persevered

"(Y/n) if you do that, I'll re-write your name everytime you cross it out, just try out a rehearsal, please," I pleaded, crooning out the 'please'

"Okay, fine," (Y/n) sighed exasperatedly and hung up the phone.

"Nii-san, you said (Y/n)," Tadase said his voice no quieter than a whisper. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, it turns out she attends the high school I just recently transferred to," I replied.

"Who's (Y/n)?" Amu enquired.

"She's an old friend of ours," Tadase replied. "I haven't see her in ages."

"I didn't believe my eyes when I saw her," I smiled. _She's become more beautiful too._

"I think Ikuto likes her," sang Dia and Suu in unison, teasing me.

"You guys know I have feelings for someone else," I exclaimed as I used all my strength to keep my lips tugged upwards as my eyes gazed at Amu who then looked away culpably. But maybe, just maybe I might be able to move on from Amu.

Outside, I dawdled at the school gates, waiting for (Y/n). I wished to walk her home and just don't know why. I wondered if the teachers would say anything if they realised I wasn't in school – but then again I wouldn't care. School's not important to me. That's not to say I don't appreciate it. I just have other imperative things going on in my life- _such as my missing father._

I caught sight of a familiar face. It was Hikari, skipping down the pathway.

"Hi there Ikuto!" she greeted enthusiastically, although I haven't really properly talked to this girl everytime she'd say something to me, made me feel like I've known her for as long as (Y/n) has.

"Hi Hikari," I replied with a smile. "Do you know where (Y/n) is?"

"She told me she was staying after school in the music rooms… practicing for something." Hikari paused then chuckled slightly as she smirked. "I'm sure she would _love_ it if you stayed with her."

"Oh, okay, thanks,"

I waved Hikari goodbye and sauntered to the music room. There I found (Y/n) as Hikari had said. She was running her fingers down on the piano keys as if they were spider legs. There was something off about the way she played. Her notes were out of tune. She wasn't playing with passion. She wasn't having fun. And she wasn't playing like, well like (Y/n) would.

Her lips quivered with each new terrible note she played as if she were about to cry and her hands shook as if an earthquake was occurring.

I placed my hands over (Y/n)'s: her hands were Antarctic cold that it sent shivers throughout my body along with the electrical impulses I received from her. I guided (Y/n)'s hands along the keyboard, playing the right notes, and her hand began to feel warm as I shared my warmth with her. (Y/n) twisted her head around to face me.

"It's a tad bit too early to be nervous don't you think?" I inquired as I smiled at her, although I had an inkling feeling that it wasn't nerves that were affecting (Y/n). I snaked my arms around her, my chest against her back, and resting my chin on her shoulder, physically informing her that I'm with her, whatever it is she's going through.

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	8. Chapter 8

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

My fingers sprinted across each note, but it was no use. I couldn't get it right. I couldn't play properly. I just couldn't play without thinking of them. I couldn't rid the image of my dead parents from my mind. Their faces taunted me, as if they were demons, persecuting and maltreating me. The torment from remembering the blood spluttering out from their dead mouths, and the blood oozing out from their statue heads, and the cracked bones that stabbed out from their lifeless bodies; and the repugnant stench leaking from their butchered corpse was too much from me.

My lips quivered with each new horrible note I played as I imagined both my father and mother sitting right beside me, at each end of me, with their bloody faces and distorted bodies that were the very essence of discord and anarchy, teaching me how to play the piano as if I were six years old again. I cannot remember them without awakening those patronising images that were etched into my brain. It was a horrifying sight. I wanted to cry. I thought I got over this but I turns out I haven't.

A pair of tender hands cupped over my cold hands, expressing their warmth onto mine. I felt an electrical current flow through me. Only one person could do that to me – and that was Ikuto. His hands guided mine as if my hands were a blind person and Ikuto's was that person's guide dog, which is sort of ironic because Ikuto's practically is a cat. We reached the end of the piece. I turned slightly so I could look into Ikuto's ocean eyes.

"It's a tad bit too early to be nervous don't you think?" Ikuto inquired rhetorically as he smiled gently. But it wasn't nerves that were my case; it was that dreadful memory that had forbidden me from being the musician I was. Ikuto snaked his arms around me, his chest against my back, there was something more to this hug, it was tender and compassionate, as if Ikuto was saying _'I've got your back'._ And I smiled because Ikuto has always had my back ever since day one, well until he had forsaken me for twelve years. But he's back now. And I don't think he'll be leaving me any time soon.

**~*~Flashback 13 years ago (4 years old)~*~ **

Who came up with the metaphor butterflies in my stomach? It's more like killer bees in my stomach. It was terrifying standing up here in front of all these people. I fiddled with my fingers as I stared down at the floor. It was my first day of kindergarten. I didn't want to be here but mummy and daddy said I had to, regardless of all my screaming and crying. I wanted to stay at home. I wanted to be with mummy and daddy.

"Everyone, this is (Y/n) (L/n)." said the teacher who was crouched down to the floor at my eye level in a baby-talk voice as she gestured her arms towards me. "It's her first time here, so everyone put on a welcoming face and say hello to (Y/n) here,"

"Hello (Y/n)," the class chanted, pretending to be obedient dogs.

"Okay then (Y/n) why don't you go and sit beside Ikuto there," the teacher instructed with her baby-talk voice as she pointed to an empty seat next to a boy with dishevelled blue hair and wild blue eyes. His was scruffy looking as if he was a stray cat. I ambled slowly towards the empty chair and shyly avoided eye-contact with him, avoided eye-contact with everyone.

"Hi there I'm Ikuto," the boy whispered way too loudly that the teacher heard.

"I'm (Y/n)," I replied timidly.

"Ikuto I appreciate you welcoming our new student but do remember our class rules, no talking while someone else is talking, you raise your hand up," The teacher instructed in a stern but warm tone.

Ikuto smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

The teacher began to chant the alphabet song and the whole class joined in, especially Ikuto who was very enthusiastic about the magic spell. He screamed out the lyrics with such passion it almost burst my ear drums. In contrast to Ikuto, was me, I wasn't singing at all. I was thinking of mummy and daddy and how badly I wanted to go back to them. I wanted mummy to brush my hair and tell me she'd love me and I wanted daddy to tickle me and chase me around the house like they'd always do. I didn't want to be here. A lump formed in my throat as the class went through the song one more time and slowly but quietly I began to cry.

"(Y/n) whats wrong?" Ikuto enquired as he noticed my tears, his eyebrows furrowed as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I want to go home," I sobbed. "I don't like it here,"

"I didn't want to be here t-the first time I came to nursery too," Ikuto said, stumbling with his words slightly. I sniffed as I averted my gaze at Ikuto. "Trust me (Y/n) once you get used to this place it isn't so bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, hey how does this sound? Do you want to be friends!?" Ikuto was very passionate about the question; his facial expression articulated how much he wanted me to say _yes_ as if he had just asked me to marry him.

"O-okay," I sniffed, wiping away my last tears.

"Yay, we'll be best friends okay? Best friends forever and ever!" Ikuto exclaimed bringing me into a bear hug. Upon that first touch, I felt an electrical current flow from Ikuto to me and from me to Ikuto, it was almost enlivening.

"Yes! We'll be best friends forever and ever and EVER!" I smiled as I giggled, cheering up.

_**~*~ Mahour timu-skipu a couple of months later (5 years old)~*~**_

I gazed with awe, my eyes sparkling as I watched the pianist on stage race his hands across the piano keys like the legs of a spider. It was incredible. His eyes were closed and a crease was formed evidently across his forehead, eloquently expressing how focussed and rapt the pianist was. He engrossed me with the way he played, with his skills, with his composure, with his piece, and with his passion! He inspired me.

I wanted to experience that exhilaration of ardour and zeal that pianist was feeling, you could feel it in the crowd like a heat wave but I was certain that was only a diminutive amount of the pianists passion that we could sense.

The pianist completed his piece and unveiled his green eyes. He stood up and took a bow as the crowd felt an incredible force that pushed their buttocks up from their seats in complete unison as they applauded with the occasional whoops and whistles. I knew right there and then I wanted to follow in that pianists footsteps and stand right in his place on a stage somewhere in the world, sharing that passion.

"Daddy, I wanna play the piano can I?" I asked daddy as I skipped down the pavement. Daddy's car beeped with life as he pressed the button on his keys"

"Of course you can!" Daddy replied with one of his large smiles. "You know your mother and I used to be quite the musician's in the day, we could teach you."

"Yay!" I chirped as I leaped into daddy's arms gifting him with a hug. "One day I'm going to be up on a stage like that like the pianist."

"And your mother and I will be there to watch and I'm sure Ikuto will be there too."

_**~*~ Another Mahour Timu-skipu: 1 year later ~*~**_

Ikuto stood in our secret field. We stumbled across the field a while back and decided to claim it our own like adventurers. Ikuto glided his baton across the delicate strings of his violin as the wind danced with his hair. Behind Ikuto, pink cherry blossom petals glided across the wind. If I only owned a camera; then I would be able to capture this magical scene.

"Iku-chan teach me how to play the violin?!" I exclaimed, beaming. Ikuto stopped playing and stumbled backwards, startled by me. I've been here for 10 minuets and he hasn't noticed me? Wow, he must've been really concentrated.

"(Y/n)!" Ikuto whined. "You made me mess up."

"I'm sowey," I apologised without pronouncing the word properly; pulling off the puppy dog eyes that Ikuto constantly falls for.

"It's fine," he blushed.

"So will you teach me how to play the violin? I'll teach you how to play the piano," Mummy and daddy have been teaching me how to play the piano. Mummy has also been teaching me how to create my own pieces; apparently I've been advancing pretty far according to my parents.

"Of course I'll teach you,"

"Yay!" I kissed Ikuto's cheek

"Eww, (Y/n)!" Ikuto groaned as he scrunched up his nose in disgust; he wiped his hand against the cheek I kissed. I couldn't help but laugh, Ikuto's expression was priceless.

_**~*~ Timu-skipu: Third Year of Elementary School ~*~**_

Ikuto and I skipped down the road to school, hand in hand, fingers in fingers and our parents tailing at the back of us. Behind us, Utau protested to be put down, she was only four years old but she was feisty and determined to get her way, even though she still has yet to outgrow her dummy. Her parents complied with Utau and let her down onto the ground. Immediately, she sprinted towards the two of us and attempted to engulf both of us with her tiny hands.

"Onee-tan! Nii-tan!"Utau exclaimed with her most charming of smiles, still unable to say the words 'Onii-chan' and 'Nii-chan' properly. Ikuto and I let go of our hands and joined them with Utau's instead. We lifted her up from the ground and swung her as if she were on a swing. Utau giggled with glee, exhilarated by her ride.

Soon we met the open mouth of the school gates, Ikuto and I waved goodbye to our parents and Utau, who was disappointed to see us go and adamant not to say the words 'goodbye'… or to actually leave; Ikuto's parents had to haul her away.

It was lunch time and I stood by Ikuto's class, waiting patiently for him.

"(Y/n)-chan," sang a voice; I turned around and met the huge fawn-like eyes of Anaida Mikatachi. Her two best friends (who were twins by the way) stood behind her, leaning their hips towards the side perpendicular from each other and had their arms crossed. Megumi and Yasumi, both had hot pink hair that was swept to the side, covering one eye: Megumi's hair covered her left eye and Yasumi's hair covered her right eye.

"Hi, Anaida-chan," I chirped with a smile. My confidence and buoyancy towards other people had grown tremendously since I met Ikuto.

"So (Y/n) I heard you play the piano," Anaida said sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Yes! I do, and I also am learning how to play the violin and guitar as well!" I replied enthusiastically.

"And you've won a few competitions too?"

"Yes I have,"

"You'll probably become world famous you know," Megumi stated pulling off what I assumed to be a smile but it sort of looked like a sneer.

"Y-you T-think so?" I stuttered as a faint blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Yeah, really," Yasumi replied.

"But, you can't look like that if your going to be world famous," Anaida sneered as she scrunched up her nose.

"Oh, urm, really? Do I need to change my look or something?"

"Of course you do!" Anaida exclaimed as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "First of all…" Anaida tugged forcefully onto my hair and I winced at the pain. "…You need to work on your hair, its just so - Yuck!"

"Yeah, let us do something to it," Megumi added. Yasumi took out a pair of scissors from her bag and pulled my hair harder than Anaida had and snapped one side of my (h/c) hair off with the scissor. My hair floated to the ground into a lump.

"My hair…" I muttered.

Anaida and her minions laughed callously.

"That's what you get for trying to be world famous, only Anaida can reach that level!" cackled Megumi and Tasumi in unison.

"But you should thank us we did you a big favour, that hair was really just ugly," Anaida hooted "Not only your hair, but your face is ugly too. I wish I could do something about that but their really is no cure to your ugliness."

My lower lip quivered as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. A tear escaped from my eyes and slid down my cheek.

Suddenly I heard a loud _smack, _Anaida held her right cheek with her hand. I looked beside me. Ikuto stood right there, his eyes filled with anger and abhorrence.

"OMG! You just slapped a girl!" exclaimed Tasumi in horror.

"So what?" Ikuto growled. "I don't care if you're a girl or boy, if you hurt (Y/n) you'll deal with me,"

"C'mon (Y/n) you lets go,"

Ikuto snatched my hand into his and dragged me away. I felt the vibe of his anger from his touch and the electrical current I've felt since day one. We came to a halt. Ikuto faced me and began to wipe away my tears.

"(Y/n) don't you ever listen to people like them, they're just intimidated by you so they want to feel superior. You're not ugly (Y/n), you're beautiful." Ikuto reassured and paused for a few seconds. "(Y/n) always know that even if the whole world turned against you, I will always be on your side."

I smiled as a blush formed onto my cheeks whilst Ikuto caressed my hair.

"Now then let's try to fix your hair; it was perfect before they cut it."

_**~*~ Mahour Timu-Skipu 8 Years Later (15 years old)~*~**_

"too-chan! too-chan!" I called frantically, sprinting towards him, my (f/c) dress floating around me as I came to a stop.

My father spun around and looked at me desolately.

"Will kaa-chan be okay?" I inquired.

"Yes, she will, especially once I take her to the hospital." he smiled. I knew he was lying. That was not my fathers' smile. The smile didn't glow and emit immense warmth to whom the smile was directed at. It was a fake smile.

Mother wasn't okay. She was already in a critical stage I knew I shouldn't have applied for this stupid contest.

"(Y/n), go and perform, your mother would want that," Father said as if she was already dead and watching down on me.

I nodded, blinking back the tears that stung in my eyes.

"Now, I need to go and you perform whilst I take your mother to the hospital, whether you win or not we will be proud of you (Y/n) I love you and so does your mother,"

"I love you too oto-san,"

Father kissed my forehead and dashed down the corridor, to the car where my mother was. I clutched my hands into fists as they shook with terror. I didn't want her to die. Not just yet.

"Contestant number 8 (F/n) (S/n)," called one of the people backstage.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and spun around, sauntering towards the stage. I sat on the stool next to the piano, prepared to perform my piece for the final of this pianist competition in Kyoto. I inhaled a deep breath in. I exhaled it out the moment my finger pressed a key.

My fingers sprinted across the keys like an Olympian sprinter on the race track. The way I played this time around wasn't with the joy I had when performing or the passion I felt as a musician but with pure and outmost anger. My fingers bashed on each new key I pressed, making my piece more and more melodramatic. Why did my mother have to be diagnosed with cancer? (A/n: I'm sorry if someone you know does have cancer) Why couldn't the stupid doctors do anything about it? Isn't that what doctors are for to get rid of such evil occurrences? But they're just useless humans!

I was sweating. I was breathless. I was incensed. I was crying. I was weak. I was still the little girl I once was who longed for her parents on her first day of nursery.

I stopped playing and wiped away my tears. The crowd applauded and roared with a desire for more. They were on their feet as well as the judges. I stood up and bowed, faking a smile and dashed off stage.

I stood outside, letting the cold wind of the night attack me. The sky was a cruel black. There were no stars. No moon – just a vindictive mist of darkness in the sky.

_Beep! Beep!_ No answer.

Again.

_Beep! Beep! _But there was still no answer.

"Come on too-chan why aren't you picking up the phone?" I muttered anxiously as I bit my nail. I checked the time, it's been fifty minuets since father left and it was almost time to announce the results. I ambled back inside. I was called out onto stage and stood beside the other three contestants who made it to the finals. It was freezing cold out on stage as if I was in Antarctica.

"And the winner is…" said the presenter, pausing for dramatic effect. "… (Y/n) (L/n)! Come here and collect your trophy."

I faked a smile as I sauntered to collect the trophy that meant nothing to me. The judges congratulated me on my win. The presenter congratulated me on my win. The runners up congratulated me on my win. But my parents weren't there to congratulate me on my win.

I could care less about my win not when my mother could be…_dead._

Soon the runners up and I went backstage and the audience began to exit the stadium. I sat on the cold floor, attempting one last time to contact my father; if he didn't pick up then I'd run all the way to the hospital myself.

"(Y/n)," called one of the backstage people.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Your parents you see, I have just received news that they have died in a car crash I am truly sorry for your lose."

"What?" I gasped, struggling to breathe. "No, this can't happen, they can't leave me!"

"They are in the hospital; if you want we could drive you there."

"Yes !Please! Take me to them!" I replied neurotically.

Sure, I won the competition but for what cost, I ended up losing something far greater than winning some ludicrous contest – my parents. The ones who motivated me, looked after me, loved me; are gone, have vanished from my life forever and there was no way to get them back. First Ikuto, now my parents – must all the people whom I love in my life abandon me!

_**~*~ End of flashback~*~ **_

"Ikuto, thank you," I said

"For what? He inquired as his warm breath tickled my skin.

"For coming back to me," I whispered.

Ikuto pressed his forehead against mine, we were inches away from each other, one wrong move and we could kiss.

"No matter how many times we are separated I will always come back to you,"

"Ikuto," I muttered as tears stung my eyes, threatening to getaway. Ikuto wiped away an escapee with his warm thumb.

"Do you remember the time you competed in a competition in Kyoto?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, my parents… they died in the final," I said with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto's eyebrows furrowed as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear; he himself looked like he was about to cry. He indisputably felt sorry.

"Hey, how come you know about that?"

"I watched you,"

"Really?" my eyes lit up, to think that Ikuto came back to me once before even if I wasn't aware of it.

"You looked beautiful," he cooed

A blush crept up onto my cheeks as I averted my eyes.

"You played beautifully too, up until the last performance, you weren't like yourself but you don't have to say why, I already know,"

"Iku-chan…" I muttered with watery eyes.

"Iku-chan? I haven't heard that name for a while. Do you have to call me that?"

"Is there a problem with the name?" I inquired with a stern voice and a glower.

"No, no, not at all," Ikuto replied hastily.

I laughed, pretending to cheer up, I didn't need to worry him. "Scared you didn't i?"

"No!" Ikuto protested

"Stop denying it Iku-chan you were," I continued to laugh

"I think we should go home now, its getting late," Ikuto stated with such warmth in his voice. His also looked at me compassionately that it made my heart flutter. He's stared at me with those eyes before but I've never properly noticed how loving they were up until now. And you know what I wanted Ikuto to look at me with amorous eyes forever, because although his may be a different kind, I was falling in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Perhaps I was always in love with Ikuto…

From the very start and just...

Never fell out...

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	9. Chapter 9

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

He's stared at me with those eyes before but I've never properly noticed how loving they were up until now. And you know what I wanted Ikuto to look at me with amorous eyes forever, because although his may be a different kind, I was falling in love with Ikuto.

Perhaps I was always in love with Ikuto…

From the very start and...

And never fell out.

I was falling and falling and shall never hit the ground, because I knew Ikuto was there to catch me and get me back on my feet. That's how I could explain the feeling of falling in love. You fall so something can lift you back up. But right now I was just falling, I didn't know if Ikuto felt the same way about me, if not, then I'd end up shattering onto the cold ground like humpty dumpty and my broken heart shall never be put back together again.

"(S/n)-san!" yelled Sensei as she slammed a book against my desk, startling me and snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you or are you not paying attention to the lesson?"

"I am!" I lied, exclaiming hastily.

"Good then you wouldn't mind answering the question on the board then?"

"O-of course not,"

I stood up from my seat and walked towards the interactive smart board. The question read: _Derek starts walking to school at 7:25 am at the speed of 5 m/s. His sister then exits the house at 7:45 am walking at the speed of 2 m/s. How long will it take the boy's sister to catch up to him?_

"Why do I need to know this?" I muttered to myself. I scratched the back of my neck, confused. The question made no sense to me. It was so wordy. Maths is supposed to have lots of numbers not lots of words. Why couldn't this question be whats the answer to 2+2 instead?

Suddenly a light bulb appeared into my mind and I knew what to write. The pen curved and glided across the board as I wrote: _The boy sits down and waits for his sister._ I turned around with a smile curled onto my lips. I felt so proud of myself; surely that was the right answer. The whole class laughed with amusement.

"Good one (Y/n)-san!" praised Mizumi Wong, the half-Japanese, half-Katangese exchange student in our class.

"(S/n)-san are you trying be funny!?" yelled Sensei "It's clear you have not been paying attention to the lesson at all,"

"But I was!" I protested with a whine.

"Don't talk back to me! If you were paying attention, then you would've known what to do. (Y/n) you can't get those grades of yours up unless you pay attention in class you got that. "

"Yes miss,"

"If I catch you paying no attention in class again, I shall be issuing you a detention and a phone call home,"

"But…"

"No buts,"

_But there's no one at home to call… not anymore._

It's eccentric really, but I miss the times when my parents used to get mad at me and as a result ground me. Before their death it would annoy me, but now I just miss it and wish they could do that again, as long as it meant they came back to me.

The bell rang signalling that it was time to go home. Everyone leaped out from their seats switching from bored sloths to ecstatic cheaters and dashed out of the classroom at inhuman velocities, desperate to escape this duplicate of Hell without the fire but just as worse.

Ikuto ambled towards me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He knew that sensei triggered a memory of my parents. I let my hand lay on top of his.

"Come on let me walk you home," Ikuto requested softly. From the corner of my eye I saw Hikari giving me a pair of thumbs up. I mentally sighed when will that girl give up with the Ikuto and I ship. Definitely not when I tell her I've fallen for him. I can only imagine how she'd act after that.

We entered my apartment. I stood still by the door and let my bag plummet to the black carpet. My parents still dawdled in my head. I watched Ikuto saunter into my bedroom. I watched the way his hips swayed. I watched the way his thighs moved. I watched the way he dazzled in the sunlight. I watched the curve of his forearm and how taut his shirt was to his skin, being able define each one of his muscles. My eyes trailed down to the rim of his trousers and then to his…I flushed, turning into a red cherry. Oh, boy, since when did I turn into such a pervert?

I've had crushes before but I never looked at those guys in the same way I look at Ikuto. But then again that was 'like' and this was 'love'.

I followed Ikuto in to my room, subconsciously shutting the door behind me, as Ikuto dived onto my bed and sprawled his arms and legs all over it, acting like he lived here. And for all those dirty minded people out there, nothing sensual was going to take place in my room. At least I hoped not. Or maybe I actually did. Someone please smack me.

I was about to snap at Ikuto and tell him get off of my bed but he grabbed my waist, startling me, and pulled me on top of him; my chest against his. His arms slithered tightly around my waist, obdurate to not let go. I tried to wriggle my way out of his grip but Ikuto was like a snake wrapped around its prey. Ikuto flipped us around, so he was dominating.

"Ikuto let me go!" I demanded.

"(Y/n), I'm not letting you go anywhere," Ikuto smirked, his warm breath tickling against my lips, tempting them. Red paint splattered onto my cheeks coating them cherry red within an instance.

"Aww you two are such a cute couple," cooed a pipsqueak female voice. Ikuto and I averted our attention to the voice. Floating up in the air was a Shugo…. Shugo…. Whatever you call it. It was a girl. Obviously, it sounded like a girl. The Shugo thingy had black hair that was tied up in a pony tail on the side of her hair. She had black cat ears and a cat tail she also had sky blue eyes and cute little paws. She wore a (F/c) dress patterned with music notes.

"Yours I presume," I said, looking at Ikuto.

"I think she's yours," Ikuto replied, smiling. "Congratulations! Your Shugo Chara has finally hatched."

"Yes, I am (Y/n)'s Shugo Chara," My Shugo Chara chirped. "My names Nana,"

"Err, hi there" I replied, unsure of what to say. "Yeah, um, Ikuto and I are not a couple,"

"Sure you too aren't?" Nana questioned in a sing song voice as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes 100% sure," although, I _did_ want us to be a couple.

My eyes flickered open, strained by the blinding sunlight. I sat up and saw Ikuto sleeping soundly beside me, facing the opposite direction, hugging the pillow as if it were a teddy bear. He was adorable when he was asleep. My hands disobeyed my brain and slithered into Ikuto's hair, stroking it. It was soft like the fur of a cat. I climbed over Ikuto, onto the other side so I could face him. I nuzzled my body into his and cuddled him.

"So now you want me to hold you?" Ikuto smirked. I gasped as I jumped up from the bed and faced the window with arms crossed over my chest.

"No!" I retorted.

"I don't believe you," Ikuto hummed sleepily as I heard him slide of the bed, rustling the sheets. His arms snaked around my waist, securing me against him like he did yesterday. His warm luscious lips came into contact with my cheek, causing them to react and change colour. His warm lips abandoned my cheek; the cold wind invaded.

"I-Ikuto!" I gasped, stuttering.

Ikuto tossed his hands off of me.

"Make breakfast will you, I am famished!" Ikuto ordered, as if this small apartment was a mansion and he was the master of the mansion and I was just his scullery maid. My cheeks heated with anger. Must he be so impertinent?

"I'm a modern girl who doesn't believe that the female must do all the domestic work so if you want breakfast, make your own!" I snapped and made my way to the front door. "Well I'm off to school!"

"(Y/n) are you sure you want to go to school like that?" Ikuto inquired.

I looked down and found that I was dressed in my pyjamas. My blush deepened.

"Oh, right!" I gasped as I ambled into my bedroom and kicked Ikuto out (literally) so I could get dressed.

_**Ikuto Pov**_

"Whats her problem?" I muttered to myself, "Is she on her periods or something?"

I clutched onto my stomach as it talked to me, demanding for food. The grumbling of my stomach could've been easily mistaken for the marching feet of one thousand men. I sighed. If (Y/n) won't make me food then I might as well myself. I ambled into the kitchen and infiltrated the fridge, hunting for a loaf of bread whilst stuffing a small amount of food into my mouth. Actually, I scoffed everything that was in the fridge down my oesophagus. What? I was ravenous.

Once I managed to clear most of the fridge I found a loaf of bread. My stomach growled. Yes, I was still hungry. A boy has got to eat you know. I popped the bread into the toaster. Whilst the bread was toasting I scoured the cupboards for chocolate spread. I opened every single cupboard, rummaged through the fridge, hunted for it in the other rooms in the flat, and I re-checked the cupboards but there was no sign of my best friend: the chocolate spread.

Tears threatened to leak out of my eyes as I gave up hope. I was miserable. There was no chocolate spread. Not even a single chocolate bar. What person does not have even the slightest bit of chocolate in their house!? I can't start my day without it. My drug. My second love. The delicious, luscious, pleasurable and almost seductive taste of chocolate; it was the gateway to paradise.

I slumped into the wooden chair, my head cradled within my hands, as if someone had just died whilst the toast jumped out of the toaster like two excited kangaroos. But I didn't notice it. I was in mourning. I glanced up, then down. Then back up! Sitting on the kitchen counter, was a lonely jar of chocolate spread. I'm sure I imagined it, but rays of heavenly light poured onto the jar and the song 'Hallelujah' played in my head. A smile curled onto my lips as I took slow steps towards it. I grabbed the jar, and twisted its cap open. I inhaled its chocolaty scent. It was just magnificent. I dunked my finger into the spread and popped it into my mouth. I moaned. It was scrum-diddily-umptious!

I grabbed a knife and dipped it into the spread. I splattered the chocolate spread onto the toast, smoothing it out with the back of the knife. Once I smothered the toast with chocolate spread, and I mean really smothered it, I licked the remaining residue of chocolate from off the knife. Whilst doing that (Y/n) leaped out of the room and dashed towards the front door.

"Hey (Y/n)" I called

"What!?" She snapped, annoyed, her feet tapping against the ground impatiently. "I'm already late for school, lets not make it any later, and if I were you I'd be getting a move on Ikuto,"

"I'm not going to school today," I replied simply as I picked up the toast.

I tossed (Y/n) the toast. Although surprised, she managed to catch the piece of toast perfectly without getting chocolate onto her soft hands.

"O-oh, thanks," She said, slightly bewildered by the sudden use of P.E skills. She then rushed out of the front door saying goodbye with Nana tagging along behind her.

Seeing her smile was a blessing in itself. The second love of my life is chocolate, but the first was (Y/n).From the first time I met her, back in kindergarten, I knew we had a connection. I knew she was meant for me. I knew I needed her so I could survive. And the last few years have been proof of that. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. Even though, I had people around me: Amu, Tadase, and Utau… I've only ever felt alone, like _I_ wasn't complete. But now I'm with her again, I see life in a whole new light, in a whole new colour. I'm in one piece again and I never want to be separated from her ever again, the most important part of me: (Y/n) (L/n).

**Author-Chan: Well why don't you look at that? Seems like Ikuto **_**will**_** be there to catch you reader-chan, because guess what? HE LOVES YOU TOO! *Sheilds ears from the fangirl squeals*  
Anywho, I'll see you in the next chapter Reader-Chan which will be a cute one-shot Easter special so enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	10. Chapter 10

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 10: One-Shot Special**

**A/n: I decided to make chapter 10 a one-shot special, so enjoy. ****  
This is going to be set when you were younger**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

"Onee-tan! Onee-tan!" Utau called, sprinting towards me with her tiny legs.

"Hey there Utau," I smiled with wave. "So, are you coming to the Easter egg hunt too?"

"Yep! I'm going to collect lots and lots of Easter eggs for Ikuto Onii-tan!" Utau exclaimed as excited as always, expressing her sisterly love for Ikuto as much as she could. And so did I. I love Ikuto! He's my bestest friend in the whole wide world.

Utau and I skipped to Tadase's house; hand in hand and singing our favourite songs. Utau sang beautifully as always, a talent of hers that one should know about. I could imagine her standing on a stage singing her heart out some day, showcasing her passion to the world, like I hope to do with my music. Maybe we'd even perform together, who knows? I smiled at that thought.

We reached the front porch of Tadase's house only to be greeted by a large dog, tackling us to the ground and licking our faces blissfully.

"Betty stop," I giggled but Betty disobeyed and continued to lick me, oh, she was happy alright. "Yes, yes I know I missed you too."

"Betty heel," ordered Tadase's mummy as she came outside to greet us. She handed us baskets that were made with wood weaved together. Mine had a (f/c) bow on top and Utau's had a black bow on top. Ikuto and Tadase dashed from behind Tadase's mummy and towards us as Tadase's mum then went to greet my parents. Ikuto immediately engulfed me into a bear hug as always.

"Ikuto Onii-tan," exclaimed Utau as she squeezed Ikuto with a hug of her own. We then ambled inside the house.

"(Y/n)!" called a male voice, I spun around.

"Yes daddy," I replied.

"I know you can find it, so be sure to find the Easter Bunny okay, "Daddy smiled ruffling my hair.

"I will daddy!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Daddy, you too Mummy!" I kissed Daddy's cheek and then I kissed Mummy's cheek.

Daddy then slid his arm around Mummy's waist and they sauntered towards Tadase's kitchen, following Tadase's mum.

Tadase pulled me into his living room along with Ikuto and Utau. The living room was a baby blue with dark blue curtains and a dark blue rug to harmonise with it. There was a cabinet beside the TV. It was filled with ornaments and family pictures; there was also a picture of Tadase, Utau, Ikuto and I together along with our parents. It was from a trip they organised to head to a beach. I was in a (f/c) swimsuit with my arm hooked around Ikuto's, our lips curled into cheesy smiles that exposed our teeth, well the baby teeth we had left anyway.

In front of the TV was a round wooden table that had basket of eggs sitting on top. There was an egg in that basket that caught my attention. It was (f/c) and decorated with music notes and cat paws. I don't know why from all of these differently coloured and pattered eggs, this particular one spoke to me but all I knew was that I wanted to be the one to find it.

Ikuto stared at the basket with wide teary eyes as Tadase explained what the egg hunt was to Utau. He grabbed it and galloped into the garden.

"Ikuto! " I called and chased after him. My eyes scanned the garden but I couldn't find him. However, I caught sight of unmistakable blue hair behind a tree. I sauntered towards the tree. I stopped once I heard him talking.

"It's okay little eggies, I'm going to take you back to your mummy," Ikuto cooed to the eggs.

"Oh, Ikuto," I giggled gently as I kneeled beside him, wiping away a tear that escaped from his eye. "Those eggs aren't real, they're made out of chocolate, and surely you know that?"

"What? They aren't?!" He gasped

"Yes they're not," I smiled, kissing his cheek. I stood up and extended my arm towards Ikuto. "Come on lets go inside, we have eggs to find,"

Ikuto accepted my hand as we walked inside, with our finger intertwined, sharing each others warmth and experiencing those electrical waves that I always seem to feel when I touch Ikuto. Once the eggs were scattered around the house and the garden, we hunted for them. I found the (f/c) egg decorated with music notes and cat paws that I set my eyes on and I also found the Easter bunny. Daddy picked me up into the air and onto his shoulders, singing a victory song with his terrible voice.

**Author-Chan: Isn't Ikuto just the cutest here?**

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	11. Chapter 11

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 11**

**Ikuto's Pov **

Seeing her smile was a blessing in itself. The second love of my life is chocolate, but the first was (Y/n).From the first time I met her, back in kindergarten, I knew we had a connection, I knew she was meant for me, I knew I needed her so I could survive. And the last few years have been proof of that. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. Even though, I had people around me: Amu, Tadase, and Utau… I've only ever felt alone, like _I_ wasn't complete. But now I'm with her again, I see life in a whole new light. I'm in one piece and I never want to be separated from her ever again, the most important part of me.

I strolled to the park where I first encountered (Y/n) for the first time in years. The park was practically a ghost town. There was no one there: no children, yelling and screaming, no parents drearily sitting on the wooden benches and watching their kids or either hysterically chasing their child around the park, no ice-cream van to lure children who would then smother their faces with ice-cream, and no couples looking for a spot to make out – there was just no one at all. No one besides me that is. And I liked it that way.

Without the disruption of human beings, the park shone with life like it had never done before. Squirrel's came out of hiding and sprinted down the tall lush trees and played with each other. Birds landed onto the ground, being able to waddle around calmly without some child chasing them away. The grass was saved from being trampled over by dangerous boots; along with the tiny beings that inhabited it.

The delicate flowers and the blades of grass danced with the wind and the long arms of tall trees rocked slowly back and forth, as they sang lullabies by rustling their multicoloured leaves. The wind whistled along with the song of the trees and birds too also chirped and cheeped along. I placed my violin onto my shoulder and let the baton sail across the sea of strings attached to my violin, harmonising with Mother Nature's beautiful song. I've heard this song before, many years ago with (Y/n) when we first discovered our secret field. I then thought of my princess: Her pretty (f/c) eyes, her soft hair and her gorgeous smile. I only wished she could be here with me now playing an instrument with me. Then, this moment would truly have been perfect.

"Ikuto!" squealed a feminine voice that I hear too often. I stopped playing. The wind stopped whistling. The trees stopped rustling their leaves and the birds stopped tweeting and shot up into the icy blue sky.

I was then abruptly swallowed up into a hug by Goldie Locks aka my sister the world famous singer Utau. And let me tell you now she was and still is obsessed with me!

"Ikuto I missed you," she said in a childish voice attempting to sound cute as she pouted. "You didn't come home yesterday, where were you?"

"Well…" I began unsure of what to say.

"You were with Amu again weren't you? I don't see what you still see in her. She had rejected you remember!" Utau half yelled as her eyes yandered.

"Actually I was with an old friend of ours," I said breathlessly for Utau was securing her hands way too tightly around my neck, as if she were a snake, killing its prey.

"Old friend?"

"You remember (Y/n) don't you?"

"Oh, onee-chan! Of course I remember her! So where did you see her?!" Utau's eyes sparkled like the 5 years old she was when she last saw (Y/n). Am I the only person who has actually grown up since then?

"She goes to my new school"

"Wait! You were with her last night!" Utau spat as her eyes yandered again, prepared to spill blood, even blood of someone who was practically a sister to her. If a situation like that were to happen, whose side would I choose? My own flesh and blood or my best friend and the love of my life?

"Ikuto how could you? You did it with a girl that wasn't me?"

"No! (Y/n) and I didn't do anything!" I protested "And neither would I do anything with you either!" Seriously sometimes I think my sister may need to see a psychiatrist.

"I'm heading to school," I said, gently pushing Utau off of me. I needed to see (Y/n), I just couldn't breathe another gasp of air without her, or maybe that was because Utau was practically strangling me? But either way I just wanted to see (Y/n). Looks like I finally have a reason not bunk off of school anymore. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? If it means seeing (Y/n), then I guess it's a good thing, but it also means having to endure boring lessons that stretch on for an eternity.

**Reader-Chan's Pov**

**~*~ Lunch-Time~*~**

Knives and forks clattered against the glass plates as people munched and chewed on the spaghetti being served today, chattering away to each other between bites. I stabbed my fork into the yellow worms and twisted my fork around, gathering them up into a ball of string. I popped the fork into my mouth and clasped my hand over my mouth so I didn't gag. I forced the spaghettis down my throat and scoffed down water. I pushed my plate as far away from me as possible. School dinners were just grotesque, why did I even choose to eat it today instead of making a bento lunch box for myself?

"Their spaghetti tastes so eugh! I can't even explain it," I complained.

"They're not that bad," Hikari said. "Hospital food is worse, believe me, I hope I never break another bone in my body again."

My brows furrowed, I hated the word hospital, it was a place of death and reminded me of my parents, the last place where they were alive, without me by their sides.

"(Y/n), I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Hikari began as she realised the memory that she had triggered.

"No, no, it's fine," I replied hastily as I cut her off. Hikari was always there for me when my parents died. Her parents let me stay over at hers for a year until I was done mourning and was able to sort myself out. Upon which I did and found myself a place (but I never stopped mourning over my parents' death). Hikari used to hold me every night whilst I cried. Even now, if called her at two o'clock in the morning, I'm sure she'd come running to me.

"So anyway, why did Ikuto want to see you the other day?" Hikari inquired with a smirk, changing the subject.

I rejected the blush that wanted to form onto my cheeks.

"Nothing really," I replied simply.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" I insisted

"Hey guys, you don't mind if I eat with you two right?" asked Ikuto, startling me.

"Why would we?" replied Hikari "(Y/n) would love it if you sat here,"

I glowered at Hikari and she just smiled at me.

"Anyway Ikuto I thought you said you were bunking off of school today," I said

"Yeah, I did but I had a change of plan," Ikuto replied as he sat his plate onto the white table. I grabbed my plate with a slice of cake sitting on top and pulled it towards me. The cake looked scrumptious. And it was scrumptious. I moaned as I took a bite of it. The delectable chocolate mouse at the suburbs of the cake melted onto my tongue, blissfully. The three sponges creating the cake were soft and moist and the dark chocolate flakes that were generously sprinkled onto the cake added a certain flare to the taste as they softly embraced my tongue. The caterers at this school definitely can't cook even a decent meal but they sure can bake.

As I chewed leisurely onto my cake, savouring each bite, I caught Ikuto staring at me the entire time. His eyes would just not take themselves off of me even for a blink. It made me feel uncomfortable. Not just because Ikuto was staring at me, but the intensity of his stare, almost as if I set him in a magical trance.

"Is there something on my face or something?" I inquired, snapping Ikuto out of his thoughts.

"Oh, no, no, I was just… you know what its nothing," Ikuto stammered as his cheeks went red and averted his eyes down onto the splattered spaghetti on his plate.

Hikari nudged her elbow against my rib as she gave me a mischievous wink and a thumb up under the table.

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands on the table, alerting everyone's attention onto our table as my cheeks exploded with colour, mortified. Ikuto looked up at me with raised eye-brows, confused to what went on. There was complete silence that you could just hear a pin drop.

"Sure its not," Hikari teased as she leaned back into her chair, crooning out her sentence, unmoved by the meerkats in the cafeteria.

"You know I think I'll see you guys later, I have to meet with a teacher," I lied, embarrassed and desperate to leave this area of judging eyes. I shot up from my seat and clutched onto my tray and put it away almost maladroitly dropping it in the process.

I strolled to the roof of the school, with Nana following behind me. I folded my arms over the balcony railings, leaning on them and stared up into the clear blue sky, watching the birds play tag with each other as they swooped and soared like the predators their predecessors were.

**Ikuto's Pov**

"So Ikuto what do you think of (Y/n)?" Hikari inquired, snatching my attention away from the direction (Y/n) just power walked into as the orchestra of chewing and gossiping resumed.

"Urm… Well she's cute," I replied as a small blush appeared onto my cheeks, why was I even telling her best friend this? And for some reason the best friend's eyes lit up as if it were Christmas morning.

"So…urm… How long have you known (Y/n) then?" I asked, unsure of what to say as I tried to change the subject.

"I've known her since the ancient days of middle school" Hikari smiled. "I happened to hear (Y/n) play the guitar in an empty classroom and well I praised her for how good she was and like our friendship just started from then, she's an amazing musician… You know Ikuto on the day you first arrived here that was the day I heard (Y/n) play an instrument for the first time in three years."

Hikari smiled softly, but then that smile turned upside down which was just uncanny because in the short time I've known Hikari I knew that just wasn't normal; there hasn't been a second when this girl hasn't stopped smiling. She was basically the non-magical version of Mirajane.

"Ever since her parents death (Y/n)'s had a hard time to even look at an instrument." Hikari continued "It's affected her dreadfully."

"Yeah, she told me about that" I said softly. "… she really is a talented muse…You know I taught (Y/n) how to play the violin, it used to annoy me how easily she learnt to play it, way faster than I did."

"Really!" Hikari exclaimed with excitement palpable in her voice along with the ecstatic smile curled onto her lips and exhilarated glow in her eyes. Sometimes I just want to know what this girl is high on twenty four- seven.

Hikari and I talked until the second half of lunch where Hikari had to leave for an English intervention. I climbed up a flight of stairs that lead to the roof of the school. I had an inkling feeling that (Y/n) was there.

I was right. (Y/n) was loitering on the roof. She was leaning over the balcony railings and stared up into the sky as the gentle zephyr danced with her hair. Her stance reminded me of old times, when we used to sneak out of class and head up to roof and just gaze at the sky. I crept towards her, careful not to make a sound and snaked my arms around her waist and pulled (Y/n) against my chest. She shrieked as I felt her muscles tense up.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed, alarmed as I tucked a strand of (Y/n)'s hair back into place.

"Are you sure you two aren't in a relationship?" Nana questioned with a poker face.

"We're not," (Y/n) insisted, trying to wriggle out of my arms upon which I didn't let her.

"(Y/n) stop squirming, I'm sure I told you once before, that once I hold you I'm never letting go," I cooed into her ear, planting a kiss on her cheek.

**Remember to**

**Like **

**Comment**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	12. Chapter 12

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 12**

**Reader Chan's Pov **

I attempted to writhe out of Ikuto's grip but as per usual he was too strong for me, adamant to keep me for himself.

"(Y/n) stop squirming, I'm sure I told you once before, that once I hold you I'm never letting go," Ikuto cooed into my ear, planting a kiss on my cheek. My cheeks heated as my heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched my throat. The electrical impulses were at their highest from that one small kiss, if any higher I would have died.

I inhaled the evening air and sighed with contentment. Boring school was finally over this week. Whoopee! No boring lessons, no scolding teachers, no judging eyes and no work… but hang on… I had a five page essay to complete for English and two worksheets to complete for maths and some research to complete for science. A large bolder crashed onto me, annihilating the mini party in my mind. I sulked, as I continued to walk home, in a hunched posture dragging my feet across the pavement like a bear would with their paws, one would have assumed I was drunk. Who in their right mind decided to invent homework? They must've been an evil and cruel person.

Abruptly, I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't see anything. All I could see was nothing. Everything had turned black as I felt a pair of warm hands kidnap my eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a male voice that I knew belonged to…

"Hmm… let me guess my best friend Hikari," I replied, then laughed. "Just kidding, I know it is you Ikuto."

Ikuto released my eyes and spun me around so I faced him.

"Why don't you come round to mine today?" he suggested "We could start working on our piece for the talent show."

"Why not?" I sighed, still reluctant to go ahead with this "I have nothing better to do."

It was surprisingly tidier than I had originally anticipated it to be. I didn't think Ikuto could keep such a tidy room, especially since he constantly creates a colossal clutter of mess in my room all the time.

"Why do you look surprised?" Ikuto inquired

"It's just that your room is a lot tidier than I expected," I giggled as I scratched the back of my neck.

"What did you expect?"

"Well….I expected for mess to be everywhere," I then gave Ikuto my best poker face "So you can keep your own room tidy but not mine."

Ikuto just replied with a laugh as he let his bag plunge onto his blue carpet.

A piano sat just besides Ikuto's bed, with a violin sleeping on top of it. The sunlight penetrated through the window and hovered above the instruments as if it were a holy sign.

Books and papers were scattered along Ikuto's desk from one side to the other along with pencils that leaked out from their fallen pot. An object on the desk caught my eye. It was a picture. It was a picture of Ikuto, Tadase, Utau and I from when we were younger. I cringed at how cheesy my smile was, but it was cute picture. And if I recall correctly that was the last time all four of us were together. We all were like the individual leaves of a four leaf clover, together we were one but separate at the same time. Together Ikuto and I _are_ one.

"Do you remember that day?" Ikuto asked, stealing my attention.

"Yeah, I do," I replied softly. "That was the day I found out you were leaving."

Ikuto gently grasped my hand and led me towards the piano; he then lightly pushed me down onto the stool.

"Play," he said, gesturing towards the piano then lay on his bed with his arms behind his head, almost looking like some model.

I slid my trembling hands down the smooth white keys, caressing them and took a deep breath. I emptied my mind, shoving the thoughts of my parents' gruesome faces coated with blood and their butchered bodies as far away as I could. But it was no use. I just couldn't. I shot up from my seat.

"I can't," I panted, staring with horrified eyes at the piano. Ikuto stood up, rustling his bed sheets and brought me into his embrace.

"(Y/n) I know you can do it," he hummed, stoking my hair. "Just give it another shot," he then caressed my cheek, wiping away the tears I was ignorant of. He rested his hands on my shoulders and pressed his forehead against mine; our lips micrometres apart.

"Remember I'm right behind you, okay?" Ikuto cooed.

I nodded as I bit my lip, I didn't know whether I could control myself not to kiss Ikuto's luscious lips. Ikuto sat back onto his bed and I sighed with relief. I sat my bottom onto the stool and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt as though I lost control over my body and I felt something pop out of my head and rear end. My hands began to race down the piano keys, playing each note of Beethoven perfectly. It was astonishing. How was I even doing this? But then I realised I wasn't doing this. If I were I would feel that air of exhilaration and that passion I have always felt when playing the piano. Then whoever was controlling me stopped.

Ikuto grasped my shoulder and moved me to his mirror. I gasped as I saw a pair of (h/c) cat ears sticking out of my head and a (h/c) tail sticking out of my rear end.

"Are they real?" I gasped as I touched my cat ears.

"They are," Ikuto replied "You chara changed."

"I did?"

"Yup," Ikuto smiled, popping the 'p'.

The ears and tail abruptly vanished and Nana popped out of no where.

"That was loads of fun! We should do it again," she exclaimed, punching her hands into the air.

The door suddenly burst open. Standing at the door was Tsukiyomi Utau or more commonly know as Hoshino Utau.

"Utau!" I exclaimed with a smile. Sitting on her shoulders were two Shugo chara, one that looked like an angel who was on her right shoulder and the other looked like a devil who sat on her left shoulder.

**Utau Pov**

I sauntered through the front door, arriving home after a tiring dance rehearsal for my next music video. Upon entering the house, the elegant melody from a piano penetrated my ears. I smiled to myself as I knew Ikuto was home. It had been an eternity since I heard him last play the piano. I flew up the stairs, ecstatic to see my one true love. I burst through the door. My smile faltered. Ikuto wasn't alone; he was with another girl. He was with a girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. I recognised her. She used to be someone I knew, someone I looked up to, and someone whom I liked to think of as my sister, still, even with all these years apart. It was (Y/n).

(Y/n) stood in front of a mirror with shocked eyes, about what? I don't know but all I knew was Ikuto rested his chin on (Y/n)'s shoulder as he gazed at her reflection with a loving smile that I had never witnessed before. I didn't like it.

"Utau!" (Y/n) exclaimed once she noticed me, she dashed towards me and squeezed me into a bear hug. "It's been years! I missed you"

"Likewise," I replied, smiling a genuine smile. It was nice to see again, although I wasn't content with the sight I had just witnessed. I noticed (Y/n) had a Shugo Chara whom Iru and Eru flew towards and introduced themselves.

"So you're now a singer, a famous one too, it's hard to believe, I can still remember that shy little girl who would cling onto her big brother."

"Your sounding like some old lady again," Ikuto smirked and (Y/n) then stuck her tongue out at Ikuto, childishly. Ikuto stuck his tongue back at her.

"You know I have some things to do, so I'll see you later." I smiled, keeping cool. I then ambled out of Ikuto's room and leaned against his door. I grinded my teeth and I clutched my fists into tight balls. I clutched them so tight that I was able to feel the thick liquid of blood trickle down my fist. Why Ikuto? Why? Why do you have to keep breaking my heart? Why do you have to fall for girls who aren't me? First Amu and now (Y/n), your mine not theirs, and I'm going to make sure of that!

**Reader-Chan's Pov**

"You know she still clings onto her big brother," Ikuto said as he threw a ball into the air and caught it; repeating the actions.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Ikuto inquired.

"First time you actually ask me to hang out instead of just dragging me somewhere," I laughed.

"Yeah," Ikuto laughed along. "But you enjoyed them didn't you?"

"I did,"

**Utau Pov**

I was still leaning against Ikuto's door, listening to their conversation. The two were going to 'hang out' but I knew it was more than that and I was going to follow them.

**Author-Chan: **

**Commence the battle between (Y/n) Vs. Utau over Hatsune Miku's prized leek !  
(That's a little reference to an ikuto x reader I'm planning to write. It involves Vocaloids)**

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	13. Chapter 13

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 13**

**Reader Chan's Pov **

"I think I over did it" I said to myself as I stared back at the girl in the water. Her hair was in a (h/s) and she wore a (f/c) dress that was (above/below) the knees. It seemed more like I was dressed for a date. My cheeks heated up at that thought. Ikuto and I on a date; that must be a dream come true.

"No ,no, no," I stammered, shaking my head "This isn't a date it just two friends casually hanging out… right?"

"If you say so," Nana replied as she fiddled with her tail. "But… I think you want this to be a date, don't you (Y/n)?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I insisted, folding my arms over my chest.

I looked back down at the lake, checking that my clothes, hair and make-up were fine again. The water was sparkling clear as the sun shimmered down on it. I could see the little fishes swivelling and skimming past each other. Ducks floated languidly across the lake as they squawked and quaked to each other. Some were more energetic and dove into the pond, pursuing the fish. The lazy others fought over the bread that pedestrians were chucking into the lake. A large furry dog splashed into the lake, frightening the ducks away, they screeched at the dog, complainingly as they flew over to the other side of the lake. The dog paddled blissfully in the lake. It stuck its head into the water, scaring off the fish as well. It then lifted its head up miserably.

My brows furrowed, the poor dog, he just wants someone to play with. Watching the dog reminded me of Betty, Tadase's old dog and how she used to jump onto me and smother me with her tongue. I smiled at the memories. Then I frowned. Ikuto told me that Betty had died a while back. Another being to forsake this earth.

"(Y/n)!" Ikuto called from behind, stealing away my attention.

"Hi, Iku-chan," I chirped as I walked towards him.

"Oh wow!" he gasped as he stared intently at me, a small blush appeared onto his cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired, anxiously.

"Oh, urm, no, you just look great that's all,"

"T-thanks," I stuttered as my cheeks heated, smiling softly as I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"SO, um, where are we going?" I asked, changing the topic.

"To the festival, nearby," he replied

"Festival?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side.

"You didn't know about it?" Ikuto gasped as if I just committed a sin.

I paused for a second or two, thinking. "Actually, I think Hikari mentioned it a while back."

Ikuto took my hand in his and walked me towards the festival. There were stalls everywhere. I could smell Yakisoba, Yakitori, Takoyaki, Watame (Cotton Candy!), Okonomiyaki, Ikayaki and all the other types of food you'd find at festivals. There were game stalls that hung many stuffed teddy bears. There were also anime stalls, some that featured my favourite anime characters. It was packed as well. The place was filled with people wearing Kimono's. I felt like a fish out of water. If I knew about this then I would have worn a kimono myself, it isn't everyday that I get to wear one.

"Do you want to go home and change?" Ikuto asked me, honing onto my discomfort as if he read my mind.

"Oh, no, no, there's no need," I stammered, smiling as I waved my hands about.

"If you say so, let's go check out a few stalls,"

I nodded in agreement.

We headed to a game stall which required us to throw three balls into a bucket, a small and narrow bucket to be precise, in order to win a giant Pikachu toy. Ikuto gave the consultant ¥500 and grabbed the three balls in one hand and simultaneously threw all three into the bucket perfectly without any effort, each one landing straight after the other in a linear formation. The guy managing the stall was bewildered, his jaw hung all the way to the floor, astonished. I was flabbergasted myself. Was what Ikuto did even possible? Well it must be because he just did it.

The guy shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts and handed us the Pikachu toy, his jaw still hanging as he gawked at Ikuto. Ikuto smiled and placed the Pikachu in my hands.

"Here," he said. My cheeks transformed from (s/c) to florid as my breath hitched in my throat. This was feeling more and more like a date with each second.

"Are you feeling well, your face is all flushed?" Ikuto inquired with concerned eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. He placed his hand on my forehead.

"Ouch!" he hissed, as he removed his hand and shook it. "You're burning! I think I should take you home,"

"No! I'm good, I'm just feeling hot that's all!" I demanded.

"Okay then, how about I go get you some ice-cream? Will that make you feel better?" Ikuto offered

"Ice-cream!" I exclaimed as my eyes sparkled. "Yay! Why wouldn't I want it?"

"You haven't grown up one bit have you," Ikuto chuckled. I pouted at Ikuto and he flicked his fingers against my forehead before ambling towards the ice-cream stall. I felt my own forehead. Eek! I was boiling, like I was magma from a volcano. I then fanned myself with my hand, attempting to cool down before Ikuto decided to take me home. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay here with Ikuto.

"Here you go," Ikuto said, shoving a chocolate ice-cream in front of me, thankfully not in my face, almost startling me.

"Thanks," I smiled and immediately let my tongue latch onto the ice-cream.

"Oh, you got ice-cream on your face," Ikuto laughed.

"Do i?" I gasped as I looked for a handkerchief in my bag.

"Don't worry I'll get it," Ikuto said, I sensed him move closer and felt something wet on my cheek. I flinched. I dropped my Pikachu toy. I froze. His tongue climbed up my cheek. Ikuto's tongue retracted from my face; my cheeks went through fifty shades of red.

"i-Ikuto, you pervert!" I exclaimed, stuttering.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself," He smirked. "Let me tell you something" Ikuto inched towards my ear as I grew suspicious, inching away. "I prefer the taste of you to chocolate,"

I glared daggers at Ikuto, embarrassed as my cheeks grew even redder if that was even possible. I swear some day this guy's going to turn me into a steamed vegetable. As I glowered I thought I heard a chuckle from a familiar voice but then shoved the thought away, assuming I was just imagining things.

**Utau Pov**

"Hey Iku-chan!" Chirped (Y/n). I smiled at the cute nickname, it totally suits Ikuto. I then fantasised me calling Ikuto with that name. He would then say how cute it sounded off my tongue. Ikuto will then move closer and closer to me until he kissed me, then we'll take our clothes off and, and... I squealed at the next scene, kicking my legs up and down as I rolled in the lush grass.

"Onee-chan?" some little boy called.

"Yes?" I inquired still smiling.

"Are you possessed?" he asked, tilting his head. An anger vein popped out onto my forehead.

"Little boy," I said sweetly then cackled "I am possessed! Now run away before I decide to cook you up!"

The little boy began to cry and ran off to who knows where. I looked back to (Y/n) and Ikuto but they were nowhere to be seen. My head wiped from side to side but I still could not find them. I then caught unmistakable blue hair and knew that was Ikuto. I dashed towards them Naruto style and hid behind a bush.

I continued to follow them all day. There was something different about Ikuto. He looked truly happy, Happier than happy, and no I don't mean Happy from Fairy Tail. His smile was different to usual. It was a smile I had not witnessed in years. It was filled with ecstasy, benevolence and warmth as well as happiness itself. Maybe (Y/n) is the one. I shook my head from side to side so fast that I think I heard a snap. No! No! No Utau! What are you thinking? You can't go shipping your love rival with your true love.

I glanced back up at Ikuto and (Y/n) and witnessed Ikuto lick (Y/n)'s cheek. Normally I'd get infuriated over something like that but now I wasn't feeling anything besides a little sick.

(Y/n)'s jaw was hanging from her mouth as she glowered at Ikuto and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. There was a silence between the two for a few seconds until Ikuto decided to break it.

"(Y/n)," he began hesitantly.

"Yes?" she inquired, calmly.

"W-well you see I-I, We're…" Ikuto stuttered nervously."Y-y-you, i—i-i-i-I, U-u-us."

My eyes widened, bigger than anime sized. Could it be that my brother was going to confess his love?

"Just spit it out," (Y/n) smiled.

"Never mind, it can wait until another day," Ikuto said with a small smile as he eyes evidently emitted disenchantment. (Y/n) eyebrows furrowed as she honed onto Ikuto's gloom.

"Do you want to practice our piece?" Ikuto inquired, alternating the subject.

"Okay," (Y/n) replied softly, she opened her mouth to say something else but Ikuto beat her to it.

"Race you to mine!" Ikuto exclaimed as he began to sprint.

"He's still a kid deep down," (Y/n) chuckled to herself, shaking her head, wearing the brightest of smiles. She then chased after Ikuto.

Ikuto peered over his shoulder, gazing at (Y/n), both of them laughing as they chased each other. Joy and love was innocently blatant within their eyes, shinning much more brightly than the sun above.

I love Ikuto. I love him to infinity and beyond. I would do anything for him – even die. But as much as I abhor admitting it, (Y/n) is the special one for him: His soul mate. Even a stranger can feel the magical vibe cupid casted over the two. Even when we were kids, I always saw some special connection between them. I can't have Ikuto. I know that now. But now I will support him. Help him get (Y/n) because if neither one of them confess their feelings to each other they might loose each other one day.

**Author-Chan: OMG! Reader-chan could you believe Iku-chan was about to confess to you? I **_**can**_**, I mean I planned and wrote this chapter, so duh. If you're disappointed that he didn't, then fear not he will in a couple of chapters soon, or maybe he will never…. Dun Dun Duuuun! No, don't worry, I'm not that mean or perhaps I am ****. A little SPOILER ALERT though: you may encounter a yandere and they're crazy for **_**you**_**, ****so beware, and tread home carefully ****(Whispers)****someone may be watching you****. Well then, Ja ne Reader-Chan, until next time.**

**Remember**

**Like**

**Comment (I always like feedback, negative or positive especially if it helps improve my writing skills)**

**And follow me**

**Author-Chan out *Throws Yandere defences to everyone***


	14. Chapter 14

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 14**

**Reader Chan's Pov **

A mountain of paper towered above me like a bully; it was a bully, a bully with bills. I stared at it; it stared back. I slumped to the floor and sighed with distress.

"I need to go look for a job," I whined to myself. I didn't like the idea of working, not yet that is.

"Hey (Y/n)," greeted Ikuto as he walked through the front door, yes I said _front door,_ trust me, I'm having a hard time believing that too. Even though he didn't knock it was a start which I shall remind Ikuto of right now.

"There's a thing called knocking, you know," I said, emphasising the 'knocking'.

"But your door was practically wide open," Ikuto replied, his voice then went stern and concerned before I could utter a word. "Better lock it next time, who knows what might happen?"

"I'm practically an A classed ninja, so if something were to happen, I'd be able to handle myself," I smiled as I walked towards the door and locked it, and for all those dirty minded people out there I was taking notice of Ikuto's advice, just to be on the safe side of things.

"Oh, really?" Ikuto inquired.

"Yeah, I met this sensei called Kakashi who decided to train me up," I replied.

"Even so, I will still be here to protect you,"

My cheeks tinted pink and Nana squealed slightly from behind me. I growled at her and she soared to her (f/c) egg and hid inside it. Guess what? Hikari isn't the only fan girl out there, there's another whom unfortunately is with me twenty four-seven.

"Are you on your period or something?" Ikuto asked "You seem agitated today."

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a girl these sorts of questions?" I retorted

"I was only asking," Ikuto held his hands up in defence.

"Well anyway, I'm not, I'm done for this month," I sighed, picking up a few bills in my hand, almost scrunching them up due to my tight, infuriated and anxious grip. "It's just that I have all of these bills to pay, I don't know where I'm going to get the money from," I gestured my hands to the mountain.

"Get a job then," Ikuto suggested

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that,"

"You know what I think I saw a help wanted sign as a nearby neko maid café," Ikuto's eyes had a mischievous glow in them.

"Oh no! Don't you dare think that I'm dressing up as a maid, as a waiter, fine, but a maid? Hell, No!" I snapped, forming an 'X' above me using my arms.

"Aww why not, you would look so cute as one,"

"I don't care! If I say I'm not dressing as a maid, then I'm not dressing as a maid,"

We thought for a few minuets before Ikuto clicked his fingers with triumphant.

"Well I've there have been a shortage in weapon meisters recently,"

"That sounds cool and all, but I'd rather not risk my life and get killed by some keishin or witch,"

"What about a club? They're always looking for staff," Ikuto then smirked "and plus you could sneak me in and we could have a little dance."

"Do you think they'd allow a seventeen years old work at a club?"

"Well you are going to turn eighteen in a month or two,"

"But I need to pay these this month!" I whinged

"Oh!" Ikuto hammered his fist into the palm of his hands. "I think there was an otaku store in need of staff, it's quite a walk but I'm sure you'd be fine, you'd probably get a discount off anime and manga and stuff,"

My eyes sparkled_, I so wanna work there!_

"Why would I associate myself with anything Otaku!" I scoffed. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and picked up one of my manga, shoving it in my face.

"Yeah, you got me," I sighed.

"If someone comes here, you can't hide the fact that you're an Otaku (Y/n), you have manga, anime DVDs, anime posters, a few RPGs and visual novels everywhere. And anyway whats wrong with being an Otaku?"

"People would think I weird," I said quietly.

"You _are _weird, weirder than weird even if you weren't an otaku," Ikuto laughed "And that's a fact."

I glowered at Ikuto, chucking one of my old teddy bears at Ikuto upon which he caught perfectly and taunted me by sticking his tongue out. I pouted as I crossed my arms across my chest and stuck my tongue back at Ikuto.

"Alright then, I'm going to work at that Otaku store!" I exclaimed as I clutched my fists up to my chest with a determined smile.

Ikuto's eyes loitered onto my shelf. He stood up and took out a book. I stared at the book and recognised it as my middle school's year book. He then sat crossed legged on my bed and flipped through the pages. I imitated Ikuto and sat beside him.

"You haven't changed much since middle school," he said as he held the book besides my face. "Since we were kids, yes you've definitely changed," he then smirked "the difference I can see is that you were prettier in middle school, what happened, you're now an ugly duckling?"

I glared at Ikuto as I gasped, playfully slapping his shoulder. "And I can ask the same to you Mr. Tsukiyomi?"

"I think that's obvious, I've become handsome and sexy," Ikuto gloated as he began to sparkle, admiring himself. I still wondered how he did that. Maybe I'll never know. Ikuto then gazed at me tenderly with those loving eyes he's always looked at me with.

"I'm kidding (Y/n), you grown to be so beautiful," Ikuto then tucked a lost strand of hair back into place "I don't even think beautiful is a word that can even compare to you, I mean that."

My cheeks had one hundred shades of red, yep it's confirmed, Ikuto is going to transform me into a tomato some day.

"S-stop trying to t-tease me," I stuttered. Facing the other direction so Ikuto wouldn't see me blush but I knew it was a futile attempt for I heard Ikuto laugh which meant he notice, I don't think there's a person who wouldn't have noticed.

"Honest I'm not," Ikuto insisted "So… did anyone have a crush on you?"

"Well, yeah one guy did… um you see it was… this guy here," I pointed to a chubby looking boy with brown hair, green eyes and a toothy smile. "His name was Yuma Kudo,"

"Yeah I do know how to read, if you haven't figured that out already,"

"Well anyway… we used to be friends and you see one day he confessed to me and I rejected him. I still feel bad about it, if you could see the disappointment in his eyes, it really breaks your heart but I couldn't return his feelings because I didn't have any for him, I did want to still be friends but he grew distant from me and well I haven't heard from him since my middle school graduation day."

"If he were handsome would you still have rejected him?" Ikuto asked

"Well yeah I would have, I don't believe in outer beauty Ikuto, well I mean if he were handsome I wouldn't complain, but I believe in inner beauty,"

"Yeah, guts and blood are totally beautiful"

I shook my head disapprovingly as I sighed.

"Anyway my heart belonged to someone else then and it still does belong to that person," I said softly, avoiding eye-contact with Ikuto. For some reason Ikuto looked hurt as if a knife had pierced through his heart.

"Mind telling me who this unlucky guy," Ikuto joked. I playfully slapped Ikuto; he really does get a lot of those.

"I'll tell you some day Ikuto, some day," I replied placing my hand over Ikuto's. He then intertwined our fingers, gluing our hands together.

_It's you! You're the unlucky guy I'm forever in love with! _I wanted to shout, but I didn't want to risk our friendship.

I twisted a strand of my hair, tremendously nervous as I stood in front of the Otaku store that was called 'no anime, no life'. I breathed in then out, trying to regulate my breathing. I needed another day to prepare for this interview. I was going to fail this interview. The manager wouldn't like me and I wouldn't get the job and I wouldn't be able to pay the bills and then I'd end up being homeless and on the streets, starving and freezing with a beard on my chin and slowly but surely will die before I everyone I know.

Suddenly, Ikuto's voice popped into my head. He was supporting me and telling me everything would be fine. If Ikuto were here, I know he would shower me with optimistic words. I exhaled and stepped into the store. Standing by the till, was a tall, lanky man with dishevelled black hair with bits or grey whom I assumed to be the manager of this store. He looked fatigued and overworked. His eyes were filled with sorrow. No wonder he was in desperate need of workers.

"You must be (Y/n)," he said with a smile as I bowed and subsequently so did he "You're a few minuets early, that's good to see, I'm Toma,"

"It's a great deal of pleasure to meet you Toma-san," I chirped sweetly with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Lets head this way for the interview," Toma gestured to his office.

The interview went great and I obtained the job. Whoopee! I can't wait to inform Ikuto. Toma had elucidated all the different jobs I shall be conducting here such as managing the till and arranging the shelves and et cetera.

"I hope to see you bright and early tomorrow," smiled Toma

"Yes, and I hope to do my best!" I replied, returning his smile and bowed.

I exited the store doors, still smiling, I'm sure if some stranger saw me they'd think I was possessed. Well they'd be correct I _was_ possessed: possessed with happiness! Toma said I could take some of the merchandise this store has for free if I wanted to. I haven't even begun yet but I've already decided that this is THE BEST JOB EVER!

"(Y/n) is that you?" inquired a low, husky male voice. I spun around to make contact with an unfamiliar handsome boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes. I took a closer look and realised it was…

"Yuma!" I exclaimed "It's been a while, so how are you?"

"I'm good and you?" he smiled

"Same, you look great, so what had happened, you lost weight?"

"Yeah I did…for you (Y/n),"

"What?" I gasped, horrified.

Yuma laughed as he pinched my nose, making me whine like a little child. "Nah, I'm just messing with you (Y/n), I lost weight because it would be good for my health, and I've gotten over you a long time ago."

"That's good hear, I was still feeling guilty for rejecting you, I didn't intend to hurt your feelings,"

"No, its fine (Y/n), love isn't fair, I've learnt that through many rejections,"

"Oh," was all I could say as my brow furrowed.

"You don't need to feel pity for me (Y/n), I know I will meet my soul mate some day," he smiled. "You're still beautiful by the way, even more so then the last time I saw you."

"T-thanks," I stuttered, embarrassed as a blush formed onto my cheek.

"So anyway, why are you here?"

"I came for an interview and shall be working here from now on,"

"That's cool! I work here myself, so that means I'll be seeing you around from now on,"

"What really? That's great! Well I need to head home, so bye, I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow,"

Whilst on my journey home, all I could feel was a sense of foreboding and sinister eyes lurking around every corner …watching me and only me... 

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	15. Chapter 15

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 15**

**Reader Chan's Pov **

"(Y/n) is that you?" inquired a low, husky male voice. I spun around to make contact with an unfamiliar handsome boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes. I took a closer look and realised it was…

"Yuma!" I exclaimed "It's been years, so how are you?"

Whilst walking home, I called Ikuto and informed him about my success and about Yuma. What is it about this year? First Ikuto comes back to me, then Utau and a few months' later Yuma who's ready to be friends again. It was a stupid hope but I hoped somehow my parents would come back to me too but I knew that was a fruitless wish; one that can only come true if I decided to follow them which had been tempting once before_. But, why waste the life that is sacred to me and forsake the people who care about me. I only know too well what the loss of a loved one feels like, I'd hate to inflict that feeling on anyone else._

I came to a halt. I don't know why but all I could feel was a sense of foreboding and sinister eyes lurking around every corner …watching me and only me. My breath hitched as I turned around. No one. No one but a bird. It who shot up into the air as quickly as I had turned around. I guess I was just being paranoid.

**~*~ The Magical Time-Skip Brought To You By Easter ~*~ **

The first day of work was more difficult then I had anticipated. There were loads of people and it was hard to assist them all. But thankfully Yuma was there to help ease the load on my shoulders. I stood on a ladder re-stocking the items that flew away like the wind. Customers are eager and just snatch everything there is. It's so chaotic in this store. The mayhem is just mind blowing, like a ship in a storm, that there has even been a dispute, two in fact within the last 15 minuets: one that was about the last Hatsune Miku figurine we had in stock and another about a Barajou no kiss manga. I thought _I_ was crazy about anime, but these people are on a whole different level.

I stood on a ladder, re-stocking some Black Butler plush figures. Abruptly, a twelve years old boy dashed past, bashing into the ladder, striking immense vibrations through the wood. I wobbled, attempting to regain my balance. But; I slipped off. I squeezed my eyes tight like one would with a lemon as my hair flew in the air, expecting to kiss the cold, hard ground.

I slowly peeled my eyes open, feeling strong warm arms securing me. At first I thought it was Ikuto but then I was positive it wasn't because I wasn't feeling those electrical waves nor were these arms as muscular as Ikuto's.

My (e/c) eyes then met green emerald ones. I smiled at Yuma, thanking him as a small blush crept up onto my cheeks.

"Those customers don't know how to treat a lady do they?" Yuma growled as his eyes darkened. Yuma then gently placed my feet back onto the ground. "Here, let me re-stock everything, I don't want you to get into another accident."

"No, no I can do it!" I claimed.

"I insist, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, just go handle the counter; it's safer," Yuma instructed sternly.

"O-okay," I replied reluctantly as I sauntered towards the till.

It soon became twelve o'clock and the store was empty for the first time today. I sighed with relief. I guess everyone decided to have lunch. Mine and Yuma's lunch break doesn't start until another twenty minuets. I sat in the chair and leaned back in it, resting my feet on the counter whilst I grabbed a manga and decided to read it.

A bell dinged, indicating that someone had entered the shop. I shot back up onto my feet and rested the manga on top of the counter.

"Welcome to no anime, no life," I greeted, smiling with closed eyes. "How can I help?"

I then opened my eyes and met Ikuto's captivating ocean ones.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?"

"Is that the kind of tone you use to your customers? " Ikuto said with an offended tone "I might as well report you to your manager."

I playfully slapped Ikuto. "You can't take away the job you told me to get,"

"And I'll also report you for physical abuse,"

I laughed sarcastically in two syllables with my best poker face. "Ha. Ha."

"Well what did you come here for?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing and also came to see if I can buy the next issue of that manga series with a discount you don't have the complete set,"

I placed my hands sternly onto my hips.

"That's because its on-going and no you cannot have a discount,"

"Aww, you're such a meanie,," Ikuto whined with a childish pout. A blush appeared onto my cheeks, he was just too cute.

"(Y/n) do you need help with anything?" Yuma inquired as he ambled towards the counter and judgingly examined Ikuto from top to bottom.

"Thank you, but I'm handling things well here" I replied.

"Oh, so this is Yuma," Ikuto gasped dramatically. "He's a lot different compared to the image in your middle school year book. At least someone got their glow."

I glared at Ikuto and he just smirked.

Ikuto extended out his arm and smiled. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, (Y/n)'s boyfriend,"

"Friend!" I rejoinder as I glared more daggers at Ikuto, then turned to Yuma. "Take no notice of what he just said; our relationship is nothing of the sort."

Sometimes I wonder why I'm so adamant to prove that Ikuto and I are no more than 'just friends' especially when he jokes most of the time. I mean, I would love it if we were way more. But then, what would Ikuto think if I told him that. It'd make everything awkward between us.

"As you're already aware of I'm Yuma, Kudo Yuma," Yuma replied taking grasp of Ikuto's hand and shook it. And for a second; I could've sworn his green eyes morphed into bloody knives – maybe that was just me.

Suddenly, the air stood still as a black mist of tension formed around the two alphas. Even though on the outside they were smiling and being polite I knew there was something wrong as I raised my brows in confusion. I then noticed their hands shaking vastly. The two then took their hands to the counter and began to have an arm wrestle.

"Ikuto, Yuma, Stop!" I demanded. "The both of you stop it!" But they took no notice of me. I then tried to detach their fists away from each other but it was no use, they were like rhinoceros that have locked horns in battle. I then placed their hands into my mouth and bit… fiercely!

The two winced with pain whilst they shook their hands.

"Damn it! (Y/n), couldn't you have done that more gently?" Ikuto complained

"Well I did try with words at first but neither of you listened," I said austerely.

"Love triangle," Nana sang.

"As if!" I contradicted. "Don't be stupid,"

"Who are you talking to?" Yuma inquired.

"No one," I stammered, lying.

**Ikuto's Pov**

"Well I'll catch you later," I smiled to (Y/n), bowing as I exited the shop. I glanced at my hand. (Y/n) sure had a deadly bite. I then gritted my teeth. That Yuma, I didn't like him, not one bit. There was something off about him. When we shook hands it was like he was trying to break my hand off. He's a shark. A shark with yandere eyes hunting for a fish to attack. I've come to the conclusion that I don't trust him with (Y/n).Nevertheless, if he thinks he can mess with me then he's going to have another thing coming.

"Ikuto!" I heard the bastard call.

I spun around, pulling on a fake smile. You can fake with a fake, that's the way I do things.

"Stay away from (Y/n)," he hissed. "She's mine! Got that pretty boy!"

"Pretty boy? I aint just pretty, I'm hot, and well I'm sure (Y/n) would agree," I replied, keeping cool.

"Pretty, hot, whatever. All I care about it that you stay away from my (Y/n)!" he growled.

"And why should I?" I taunted, stepping closer deciding to see how much I can wind this little puppy up. "She's a good catch, good in the bed too and you know what?" I took a step forward and whispered in his ear "You can't get that,"

His eyes glowered with resentment as was the goal of bloodshed that was evident in them. Yuma grinded his teeth as his eyes become wider and wider with each passing second. Chaotic. He glared and growled at me before stomping back into the store. Was he? Was he even human?

**Author-Chan: (Sarcastically) Well I bet you didn't expect to meet a yandere did you Reader-Chan. Unless that is if you did read my authors note in chapter thirteen. Aren't I just the nicest of people to have a serial killer in love with you and maybe Ikuto will be murdered *laughs evily*. No, I wouldn't do that to our Iku-chan, so you can breathe now Reader-Chan, so until next time Reader-Chan. **

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment (Its always nice to have some feedback)**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	16. Chapter 16

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 16**

**Ikuto's Pov **

"…All I care about it that you stay away from my (Y/n)!" he growled.

"And why should I?" I taunted, stepping closer deciding to see how much I can wind this little puppy up. "She's a good catch, good in the bed too and you know what? You can't get that"

His eyes glowered with resentment as the goal of bloodshed was evident in them. Yuma grinded his teeth as his eyes grew wider and wider with each passing second. He glared and growled at me before grovelling back into the store.

"I'm sorry" – not – "I won't leave (Y/n) not ever again, especially with you here," I muttered to myself.

**~*~Flashback (After the time Utau followed you and Ikuto) ~*~  
**"Ikuto!" Utau called once I walked through the front door, inviting the cold icy wind.

"What is it?" I inquired, yelling. Utau ran down the stairs and engulfed me into a hug.

"You love (Y/n) don't you?" I questioned rhetorically.

"N-no," I lied as my cheeks turned as florid as (Y/n)'s would get sometimes. The only difference being that she looks cute when she blushes and I don't.

"Ikuto I know when you lie… I followed you today…"

"Utau what have I told you about prying in my private life," I snapped, slightly irritated.

"…You were going to confess to her weren't you?" she continued, ignoring me.

"N-No!" I persisted.

"You should have, if you don't you might loose her some day," Utau released me from her imprisonment as she loosened her arms- and I meant that in more ways than one.

**~*~End of Flashback ~*~**

It astounded me when Utau said that. I mean she's been crazy about me for years, she's even kissed me. Yeah, I know that's gross. I wouldn't say that my little sister has gotten over me; she's starting to move on. And I needed to follow her advice and finally tell (Y/n) my feelings but I shouldn't keep my hopes up for her to even return them.

**Reader-Chan's Pov**

It's been a couple of weeks since I worked in this store, it's been hectic but I've enjoyed it here, especially with Yuma. He's such a gentleman; a complete contrast to Ikuto. Speaking of such, the feline would stop by now and again but he would then soon leave due to a dispute between himself and Yuma. I don't know whats going on between the two but all I knew is that they hated each others' guts.

Yuma ambled through the back door, intended for the staff.

"Yuma, can you help me with these boxes?" I asked as I carried two of the ten that were meant to go in the back.

"Of course," he replied with his polite trademark smile as he picked up a couple of the cardboard boxes.

"You know a girl would be really lucky to date you, I don't know why so many rejected you,"

"You rejected me,"

"But you'll realise your mistake," Yuma added quietly to himself, but I was able to catch what he said.

"I'm still sorry about that Yuma, but my heart was already stolen," I replied softly, averting my eyes away from Yuma. I then felt dark tension emitted from Yuma. A shiver ran down my spine. Abruptly Yuma snatched a box and thrust himself out of the door. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't quite form the words I wanted to say.

We finally transferred all the boxes to the back. I sighed as I wiped away a sweat drop. That was hard work. I don't think I would have survived if Yuma hadn't assisted me. I glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock. Yuma's shift had finished and I had another two hours… _Yippee. _

"Looks like your shift has ended," I stated "Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow then," Yuma replied, smiling.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I waved as Yuma sauntered out of the back door.

"Yuma!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings before I should've been more sensitive,"

"Nah, its fine, I know you meant no harm."

Once my shift had finally ended I got my first pay from Toma. I was exhilarated and punched my fist in the air with jubilance. Toma chuckled at my gleeful actions he waved me goodbye and wished me a safe journey home as I ambled out of the shop.

Once I stepped outside, I noticed a familiar silhouette of a male figure, leaning against a lamppost. I squinted my eyes to get a better look and realised it was Yuma. I shot my arm in the air and waved at him upon which he returned. He pulled his headphones down and strolled towards me.

"Yuma, why are you still here?" I asked "Your shift ended two hours ago,"

"Well it's pretty late and I couldn't live with myself if I let a girl walk home by herself," he replied with a concerned tone as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, you didn't have to, I would have been perfectly fine, I have a black belt remember," I had my fists prepared in front of my chest.

"Even so I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"You will always be a gentleman won't you?" I smiled.

As we strolled to my apartment complex, we suddenly came to a halt. Yuma suddenly tensed up.

"Yuma what is it?" I inquired in an anxious tone.

"You need to stay away from Ikuto!" he blurted.

"W-What!?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing (Y/n), forget I said anything," Yuma averted his head away, avoiding eye-contact with me.

"Yuma, why would you say…"

"This is going to hurt you (Y/n)… but it will hurt you more once Ikuto abandons you…"

"W-what are you talking about Yuma?"

Yuma clutched onto the sides of my arms and shook me.

"He told me he hated you! That he was just using you so he could get into your pants! He threatened me, saying if I didn't stay away from you he'd kill me! (Y/n) this guy is dangerous! "

"No," I gasped, "I don't believe you,"

"Whether you believe me or not that's your choice, but please do take my words in account, do trust me, especially when I say he's dangerous. He only wishes to hurt you."

I didn't want to believe Yuma, but he's never been one to lie. Yet, he's never lied to me. Yuma brought me into his embrace and stroked my hair, cooing words of comfort into my ear. Tears burst out of my eyes as a sharp arrow pierced through my heart. Why? Why? Why would you Ikuto? I thought you were actually there for me. How could I be so stupid? I fell and I now I shall not be caught and shatter onto the cold hard ground into a hexillion diminutive pieces like humpty dumpty.

We reached my apartment complex and I thanked Yuma for walking me home before heading inside. I twisted the key and unlocked the front door. As I walked in, I saw Ikuto and Yoru lying on my bed in my bedroom, asleep.

"Looks like they are crashing here again," Nana stated "Do you really believe Yuma?"

I ambled towards his sleeping figure and raked my hand into his soft blue hair. He looked so innocent and cute. The tears were forming in my eyes again. How could he? The magma bubbled and boiled within me as I recalled every word Yuma told me. I was about to shove Ikuto out of my bed…

"I will always protect you (Y/n)," Ikuto mumbled in his sleep. And I just broke, allowing the waterworks to burst out. This was too much. I can't believe Yuma. But then what if he was right? But then what if Ikuto was just messing with him and he got the wrong idea? I just don't know anymore!

"(Y/n)?" Ikuto muttered groggily as his eyes fluttered open. "W-why are you crying?"

Ikuto pulled me on top of him and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as I shoved myself off of Ikuto.

"W-what? (Y/n), whats with you all of a sudden?" Ikuto asked, looking shocked and hurt.

"Did you tell Yuma you hated me? And that you were only trying to get into my pants?" I sobbed

"No!" Ikuto exclaimed, sounding disgusted. "Why would you even think that?"

"(Y/n) you've only met Yuma after four years for a few week and your believing everything he says. The damn bastard threatened me to stay away from you!"

Ikuto gently cupped my chin to his hands and made me look at him.

"Now look into my eyes," he said softly. "I would never lie to you, and I don't hate you. That guy Yuma is just trying to tarnish our friendship and if you ask me I think he still has feelings for you. He's just jealous."

Ikuto's ocean eyes were solemn and true in the light there was no way he was lying; I would've known.

"Why would Yuma lie to me?" I asked no one in particular.

"Like I just said, I think the guy still has feelings for you, dangerous feelings"

**Author- Chan: Ooh, I wonder whats going to happen the next time? well actually I already know, surprise, join us next time to find out. *Does a Bugs Bunny impression* because that's all folks. *chews on a carrot* **

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment (Its always nice to have some feedback)**

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	17. Chapter 17

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 17**

**Reade-Chan's Pov **

The morning sunshine magically fluttered into my room as if it were fairy dust. I groggily opened my eyes and found myself yet again in Ikuto's strong and warm arms. The amount of times I find Ikuto in my room, in my bed, you won't believe. He might as well help me pay my bills seeing as he practically lives here half of the time. I wriggled and squirmed out of Ikuto's grip, he groaned, and hey, guess what? For once I managed to actually escape. I smiled proudly to myself. I must be gaining some muscles.

I ambled into my bathroom, locking the door behind me and stripped my clothes off. I turned on the shower and let it rain down water onto me. It was nice and warm like a summer's sun, soothing my body. I shrieked. Suddenly the water turned icy cold, attacking my nude body. I leaped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my shivering body.

"Sorry (Y/n), I forgot to tell you that some plumbers came round yesterday and said that the hot water was going to be turned off today," Ikuto informed.

"W-Why, thanks for t-the earl-ly warning," I muttered to myself through chattering teeth.

"Why don't you come out?" Ikuto suggested "The heating's on and I'll get you some hot cocoa,"

That didn't sound like a bad idea. I removed my towel and changed into the clothes I brought in with me. I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out with wet (h/c) hair that dripped and dropped cold water onto the floor. _Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop_

Ikuto ambled towards me with a two mugs of hot cocoa in each hand. The white mist radiated from the mugs as if they were ghosts.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you," Ikuto said.

"I hate you," I replied, not meaning it as I still shivered.

"Quit lying, I know you actually love me," Ikuto smirked. I blushed.

"Can I have my hot cocoa now?" I asked, extending my arm. Ikuto held the mugs above his head, where I couldn't reach.

"Uh, Uh, Uh," Ikuto tut "Whats the magic word?"

"Please," I sang sweetly disguising how annoyed I was.

"Wro-ong," Ikuto sang.

"Abracadabra?" I tried, raising a sceptical eye-brow.

"Wrong again,"

"What is it then?" I snapped as I grimaced, my teeth chattering louder. I needed my hot cocoa!

"Ikuto is sexy," he smirked. Why did I not feel surprised? I should've guessed it would be something like this.

"I-Ikuto is s-sexy," I muttered through my still shivering teeth as my cheeks turned pink.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear that," Ikuto grinned as he leaned in closer with his hand against his ear.

"I-Ikuto is S-sexy," I stuttered, saying it a little louder.

"I still can't hear," Ikuto crooned

"IKUTO IS F*****G SEXY OKAY!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, so loud that my throat hurt.

"Why thank you I know I am?" Ikuto smiled. I shook my head disapprovingly. Ikuto set the mugs on a table. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto him, placing me on his lap. His placed his lips on my cheeks. I gasped.

"I don't think you needed that hot cocoa," Ikuto cooed in my ear "You know, you're too cute when you blush."

"Just give me my cocoa!" I demanded as I folded my arms and pouted like the stubborn child I was. Ikuto laughed and pecked my cheek again before releasing me. I leaped towards the table and snatched my mug of hot cocoa and glugged it down my throat. The scorching liquid slid down, warming up every little cell I had. I sighed once I was done and sat the uninhabited mug firmly onto the table. And then I suddenly felt something take control over me.

**Ikuto's Pov**

I took a sip of my hot cocoa, savouring each sip unlike (Y/n) who was still a child at heart and shoved the whole mug down her throat. (Y/n) placed the mug back down on the table and sighed with satisfaction. Then suddenly she spun around with cute puppy dog eyes and her cat ears and tails popped out. Looks like she chara changed.

"Ikuto I want a hug," she said in a voice that mimicked a five years old child as she extended her arms out to me. I awed at her and brought her onto my lap again and engulfed her with the bear hugs I used to give her when we were little. How could I not hug her? She was just too cute right now. Her cat ears and tails disappeared.

"Nana!" (Y/n) exclaimed.

"You wanted it," Nana replied "Actually you wanted more,"

"Did you?" I inquired with as smirk, curious to know how much more (Y/n) wanted.

"N-no!" (Y/n) exclaimed, stuttering. She spun in the opposite direction as her face turned into a tomato. My smirk grew as I saw through her lie.

**Reader-Chan's Pov**

I arrived to work after school and changed into my work uniform. Once I stepped out of the changing rooms, I met with Yuma's emerald green eyes. I inhaled a deep breath. I was going to keep my guard up with him. I didn't trust Yuma.

"Hey (Y/n)," Yuma greeted with a smile.

"Hey," I greeted back with a smile, keeping cool and refraining myself from snapping at him.

"I was wondering, tomorrow do you want to hang out?" Yuma inquired "Neither of us have a shift tomorrow nor do we have school."

"I'm sorry I can't I have to practice for the school talent show, its coming up in a couple of weeks,"

"Oh, really, so what are you doing? Let me guess your going to play the piano aren't you?" Yuma smiled. I smiled as well as I recalled it was through my piano that we met each other. When I met the honest boy that I once knew; I don't know this man, the complete stranger that I see before me.

"Yeah, and Ikuto's going to play his violin," I blurted out. _Oh, shit_! Yuma's eyes darkened and looked as though they were prepared to shed blood.

"(Y/n) didn't I warn you about Ikuto, he's dangerous!" Yuma growled, glowering at me, almost scaring me as he clacked his feet closer with each step.

_Clack…_

"You lied to me," I said.

_Clack… _

"It wasn't Ikuto who was lying to me it was you!"

_Clack... _

"Yuma its fine that you still have feelings for me, but you have to let go of them."

_Clack... _

"I can help you, just stop trying separating Ikuto away from me, I lost him once, I don't want to lose him again."

_Clack... _

He was one foot away.

Yuma hands grabbed my sides and he leaned in closer. I gulped with terror. There something about the air around him that was just extremely foreboding. I get that Yuma still likes me and was jealous about how close Ikuto and I are but there was something more to his jealousy, something more vindictive and malevolent, that I just couldn't figure out. He then immediately let go and stepped five spaces back once we heard Toma's whistling.

"Oh, (Y/n) I didn't see you come, you're as bright and early as usual, keep it up along with your hard work and you may get a pay rise," praised Toma.

"Thank you sir," I replied, meaning it in more than one way.

I sighed with relief once I finished my shift. I just wanted to go home and curl up in Ikuto's arms. I couldn't stand to be any closer or longer with Yuma. He was behaving eccentric like a, like a… well I don't know what, but in short he was being stranger than strange today. Whether I was stacking the shelves, managing the till, assisting a customer he would just ogle at me with lustful eyes, he just watched me like a hawk, never blinking, never taking his eyes off of me. And right now as I power-walked home I still felt his eyes on me.

A current of paranoia hit me. Something wasn't right about tonight. The street lights were all still asleep. The night time wind was callously cold and attacked my skin. The night sky was pitch black and the only thing lighting up the sky was the malign looking full moon that howled something sinister was at afoot. I've always hated full moons. Once when I was six Ikuto showed me a werewolf horror movie and I've always had a strong dislike for full moons since.

I gulped as I came to a halt in front of the only street light that was awake tonight; just barely though. It flickered on and off like a baby dozing off to sleep.

Yuma stood, against the lamppost, as sheer as daytime. For some reason, his very presence scared me. A smirk twisted like a snake onto his callous lips. His shambolic eyes smouldered in the moonlight; amusement and stimulation conspicuous within them along with something sinister.

I hoped he didn't notice me and began to sprint.

"Ow!" I screamed. Yuma clutched onto my arm, rigidly. His nails dug so deep into my skin that blood began to seep out.

"(Y/n)!" Nana shrieked

"Yuma you're hurting me," I whined.

Yuma than hauled me onto him, securing his grip around my waist, jabbing something tiny yet sharp into my waist with an even greater force than he had done so with his nails. I winced at the pain, trying to keep it together.

"How dare you ignore me (Y/n)!" Yuma spat as I averted my eyes away from his. Yuma's eyes were just abnormal and demonic. They were wild and cruel. They were malicious and ruthless. They were murderous and dangerous. They were crazily in love with me.

"(Y/n) have you not realised yet that you belong to me, and me only not that scaredy cat Ikuto!" he growled. "And you know what? we're going to stay together forever!" Yuma laughed manically into the sky, with his zany eyes.

I thrashed my body around, despite the pain I was feeling and the blood dripping down my waist from whatever Yuma was poking in me. Soon I felt drowsy and heavy as if I couldn't support my own bodyweight anymore, then I realised Yuma had injected a sedative into me.

The only lamppost awake finally lost its strength and closed its eyes, forsaking me. There wasn't any light left. The full moon even decided to abandon me, taking refuge behind a callous dark mist in the sky.

Yuma hauled me over his shoulders as if I were a sack of potatoes, carrying me towards a white van. And then suddenly, the sleepy lamppost woke up again, barely though, but just enough to make out the path ahead.

"Nana go and get Ikuto!" I instructed her, woozily.

"But I can't leave you…" she began to sob.

"Go!" I said louder. Nana shredded a few more tears then soared towards my apartment complex.

"I think I injected a bit too much into you, you're now hallucinating but that doesn't matter, you'll be as right as rain and perfect when you wake up,"

I used my last strength to glower at Yuma before losing power and passing out.

**Ikuto's Pov**

I paced up and down (Y/n)'s room, sweaty and anxious.

"Is my hair fine?" I asked Yoru breathlessly.

"Yes it is," Yoru sighed "That's the fiftieth time you asked me."

"I'm sorry I just don't know what (Y/n) is going to say, I can't just confess my love to her out of the blue what if rejects me and I end up becoming like Yuma… all alone and confused and obsessed and basically an extremist of love."

"Ikuto!" Yoru exclaimed throwing a pillow at my face. "Calm down! Your going to confess your love to her, not ask for her hand in marriage."

"Your right Yoru" I inhaled a deep breath and let it out; regulating my breathless breaths.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto!" Frantically called a pipsqueak female voice from afar that I recognised to be Nana's; I grabbed a paper bag and began to breathe in and out of it. You know what; I'm going to leave this confession to another day. I'm just not ready yet. I'm not ready to hear (Y/n)'s answer.

"Ikuto (Y/n)'s been kidnapped by Yuma!" Nana yelled hastily.

"What?!" I exclaimed, leaping onto my feet.

**Reader-Chan's Pov**

Slowly, I peeled open my eyes. My head throbbed. My body ached. And I couldn't remember what happened last. The room was blurred to my eyes. I shut my eyes and shook my head and re-opened them. The room then came into focus. It was a dark and abnormal room, made up of 5 red painted walls. There was a repugnant smell that made me want to gag. I tried to cover my mouth with my hands but realised along with my feet, they were chained up to a chair, which was the only thing in the room other than the giant metal door in front of me.

My eyes widened. I began to pant. Sweat raced down my body. Where was i? Where's Ikuto? I thrashed my hands and feet about trying the break free from the skin biting cuffs. I heard the giant door unlock and it creaked open, like a scene from a horror movie. A maniac laughed and stepped forward, revealing the smug face of Yuma.

"Y-Yuma?" I muttered to myself. And then it struck me like lightening. I remembered what had happened and then glared daggers at Yuma.

"Where the hell am I?" I snapped.

"Now, now (Y/n) that's not the tone you use to your beloved now is it?" Yuma cooed, using a pitch that one would use to a young child, as he crouched down to my eye-level and cupped my chin in his hands. "You're in my play area. Isn't it a glorious place my darling? As the name suggests this is the place where I play and have fun."

"What kind of…" I gulped "….fun?"

"Killing people for the sake of our love," Yuma replied casually as if it were the sanest thing to do. He laughed like a maniac. I glanced at all five red walls. I shivered with horror. They weren't coated with red paint. That would also explain the smell. I recognised it _now._ It was what my parents' butchered bodies smelt like after their car crash.

"You're a monster," I hissed.

Yuma raised his hand and whacked me across the face.

"Don't call me a monster!" Yuma roared "I do it for you (Y/n), do you remember that P.E teacher who went missing,"

"W-what of it?" I asked, petrified for the answer.

"You always talked about how he'd ruin your mood so how shall I say this… I took care of him," Yuma said that last part in such a deep and low voice that I wasn't sure whether it was Yuma talking or the Devil himself.

"You don't know how much fun it was seeing his plead for his life as I cut him up…limb by limb… and do you know what I did to them… I sent them to his wife,"

"His wife? Why? She had two years old triplets to look after, don't you think it was dreadful enough to have a missing husband let alone have his limbs being sent to you… Yuma you aren't even human!"

Yuma smacked me across the face again.

"Don't test my patience here (Y/n)," He threatened "I want us to lead a happy life, and for that to happen, I need you to obey me like a good girl would and love me," He then smiled a large spine-chilling smile. "I know it was a lie when you rejected me you don't need to be embarrassed to love a fat boy because look now I've lost weight just for you. But I know I'm not close to your perfection."

"I'm not perfect Yuma, no one is, and rejected you not because of your appearance but because I didn't love you and I still don't,"

Yuma thrust his leg up my stomach. I winced with pain as I coughed up blood.

"I'm warning you (Y/n), I don't want to have to kill you and have you join your parents whom I annihilated."

"What!?" I exclaimed as more blood oozed out from my mouth.

"You see I injected one of my dead victims with a drug and put them in a car controlling it from afar and crashed it into your father's car. Unfortunately even after the collision your parents, even your sickly retarded mother was still alive, so I decided to handle them myself. "

Yuma then groped my pubic area, squeezing hard. I shrieked; it felt like the damn pervert wanted to rip my ovaries out.

"That feels good, doesn't it, my beloved?" Yuma moaned. I thrashed my body around, trying to chuck Yuma off of me.

"Let go you perverted paedophile! You murderer! You're an abomination!" I screamed with abhorrence and dread, trying to head butt him, but Yuma grabbed my head and then cupped my chin in his palm and locked his hawk eyes onto mine. I sighed with partial relief because he was no longer groping me.

"Now come on sweetheart, stop calling me such horrible names and accept the facts, I do everything I do for you, I even killed my own parents for you if that make you feel happy, I can understand your pain".

"No you can't understand my pain!" I yelled as tears began to leak out of my eyes.

"Ikuto," I muttered to myself, wishing for him to come but it was a futile wish. Nana wouldn't know where Yuma had taken me. Yuma punched me across the face this time, gifting me with a nosebleed.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! Is that the only guy in your life! You talk non-stop about him twenty four-seven!" Yuma screeched "I don't know why I haven't thought of this sooner but he must be eradicated of."

"No!" I screamed. "Don't hurt Ikuto, please don't! I will do anything as long as you promise not to hurt him!"

"Anything?" Yuma inquired

"Yes, anything," I sobbed.

"You'll stay with me forever?"

"Yes, I will, I will," my voice was hoarse and raucous that it was no quieter than a whisper

"You'll love me forever?"

"Yes, Yes,"

"You'll be mine forever?"

"Yes, I'll be whatever you want forever, just don't hurt Ikuto," I pleaded.

"Deal, now come on (Y/n), stop crying, I hate seeing those tears," Yuma cooed as he wiped away my tears with his thumb. Yuma then cupped my chin in his hands and leaned in close, our lips were just centimetres away. This was not how I wanted my first kiss to be. The things I do for Ikuto. I only wished he knew of my feelings.

_Goodbye Ikuto._

All of a sudden, the door was kicked open, right off of its hinges. There was smoke so I couldn't see who it was. Then I saw unmistakable blue hair and cat ears and tail. I smiled as hope returned to me.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed with joy as a tear of happiness proudly fell from my eye.

"How did you find us?" Yuma growled

"A cat will always be able to smell out a rat," Ikuto replied with that trademark smirk of his.

Yuma punched Ikuto; however Ikuto dodged and kicked Yuma. Yuma scoffed and took out a knife from his pocket and stabbed it in the air towards Ikuto whom clutched onto Yuma's arm and hauled him to the other side of the room, smashing him into the wall and leaving a crater. Whilst the two clashed Nana and Yoru flew towards me and attempted to unlock the chains.

"I don't know how to unlock this," Nana whined.

Yoru cleared his throat and gestured Nana to stand back. He pulled his tail out in front of him and wriggled it around until it turned into a key. He placed his tail into the keyhole of the cuffs and unlocked them.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

I gasped with horror as I saw Yuma pin Ikuto to the blood stained wall, his hand coiled around Ikuto's neck, strangling him and his other ready to jab a knife into Ikuto.

Sweat ran down my back. I had to do something. I had to save Ikuto but how? Then as if a light from heaven shown down, I saw a metal box. I rushed towards it; grabbed it and banged it onto Yuma's head. He dropped to the floor, unconscious. But with his eyes left wide open. I gasped as I clasped my hands over my mouth, forcing the bile down my throat and letting the box clang and clank onto the floor. Ikuto exhaled as much air as he could as he dropped down onto the floor.

He checked Yuma's pulse.

"Nothing," Ikuto said softly.

I sank to the floor, as if I were sinking into the ocean and shall never reach the bottom.

"I killed him," I gasped "I killed someone, Shit! I'm such a horrid person."

"You were trying to protect me, you didn't mean to kill him, you did what you had to do" Ikuto reassured as he brought me into his embrace. Ikuto placed his forehead against mine and rubbed our noses as he continued to coo words of reassurance. I was too shocked to hear them or to realise how close we were or to even blush or to realise Ikuto moving in a lot closer than he should be.

Soon our lips were touching and it was just amazing. The electrical current was off the roof but I loved it. I loved every second of this kiss: The feeling of it; the feeling of ikuto's luscious lips; the taste of Ikuto. We soon parted away, leaving me disappointed and longing for more.

"I love you, (Y/n)," Ikuto smiled awkwardly, blushing. "I know, this isn't the best time to be confessing such things. But I needed to tell you" Ikuto scratched the back of his neck gauchely. I shook my head as my lips curled into a smile of their own and I tackled Ikuto, kissing him again.

"I. Love. You. Too" I replied in between the kisses. Ikuto and I rolled around the floor, kissing and kissing and kissing. We just couldn't get enough of each other; and I don't think that can ever happen. Kissing Ikuto was like breathing, it was something we had to do to survive. With each new kiss was a new taste, a new feeling, a new exhilaration, an even greater love for Ikuto.

We parted away as we gasped for air. Both Nana and Yoru clapped and cheered.

"Lets go home (Y/n) and we'll carry on there" Ikuto suggested as he rubbed our noses together.

**Author-Chan: *plugs fingers in ears* Are you done fangirling yet Reader-Chan? Well Ikuto finally has confessed to you and who knows how far you two will get when you reach home. That's totally up to you. Well I don't intend to be the party pooper but Everlasting Love will have three chapters left before it ends. *sniffs and wipes nose with a tissue* I know it's devastating news, but I'll see if I can try to fit in an extra chapter for you guys, so sayonara for now, minna-san. **

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment **

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	18. Chapter 18

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 18**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

His arm was wrapped around my waist. Smiles were curled onto our lips. We were now an official couple!

"Don't tell me those two are together now?!" scoffed a girl with orange hair.

"To be honest I thought those two were going to get together," sighed her friend.

"Aww but I really, really liked him," whined a different girl

"Don't worry, Ikuto doesn't know what he's missing," scorned her friend with magenta hair

My cheeks tinted pink as tried to hide behind Ikuto, avoiding all the stares and whispers echoing from the entrance of school, already starting off rumours about Ikuto and I. Damn, the people here they just can't keep their noses out of things.

"(Y/n)!" I heard someone call. I smiled. I only knew one person who owned such a loud voice. I turned around and met with Hikari's yellow eyes and hugged her.

"OMG!" she gasped once she noticed Ikuto's arm around my waist, desperate for air "Are you and Ikuto…"

"Mmh hmm," I hummed, nodding, answering the question she had yet to complete. Her smile widened and she squealed as she twirled around forty times, twirling and squealing and then she did some more twirling and squealing and then she bounced up and down; and yes she was _still _squealing. I was amazed at how no one was catching this on camera. I was surprised at how I wasn't catching this on camera.

"OMG!OMG!OMG! I can't believe this has finally happened?!" she continued to squeal, fluttering her arms above her head.

"I need a paper bag," she wheezed after an eternity of squealing as she fanned herself with her hand and was now completely out of breath, heading towards the nurses' office. I smiled; at least someone was happy about Ikuto and I.

"Well that, lasted half an hour," Ikuto sighed with relief as he glanced down at his phone. "We better get to class,"

"You know I think I'm going to follow Hikari," I said

"Oh, okay," Ikuto pecked me on the lips before heading in the direction of our classroom, passing the janitors closet. I couldn't help but smile; knowing Ikuto, he'd want to pay a visit in there at some point, dragging me along with him.

I opened the door to the nurses' office and peeked my head through. Sitting on the bed, breathing in and out of a paper bag was Hikari

"Hey," I smiled. "You okay?"

Hikari inhaled deeply and let her breath out as she composed herself.

"Yes definitely," Hikari replied.

"Where's Miwasawa sensei?"

"She has some sort of meeting to attend, she won't be back until second period," Hikari dropped the paper bag in the bin and then gestured me to sit beside her. I placed my bottom beside her, creating rivers of creases that led to a waterless lake on the bed sheet.

"So tell me all the details," Hikari smiled mischievously.

"Do you want another paper bag?" I offered.

"No, I'll be fine,"

"Okay then, it's actually a long story, I don't really know where to start," I said whilst I scratched the back of my neck, nervously.

I articulated everything that happened up until now to Hikari. I had to pause many times for as expected Hikari received her fan girl attacks.

"Yuma kidnapped you because he loved you. Aww that is soooo—ooo—oooo cute" Hikari cooed as she smiled, placing her hand over her heart.

"Cute!? How is that cute!?" I exclaimed. "It's more like nasty,"

"But, I would love a boy to kidnap me because he loved me. That is just so romantic!"

"What is wrong with you?" I sighed as I raised a confused eye-brow.

"Nothing, I'm perfect," she giggled as she gestured to her whole body.

"Ooh, this reminds me, I won our bet now you have to treat me for a month!"

"You seriously remember that after this long?"

"Yup," Hikari's head bounced up and down like a bobble head as she nodded.

"The talent shows in three weeks time, I can't wait to watch you perform!" Hikari exclaimed, nudging me with her elbow.

_Ding! Dong!_

"There's an announcement," Hikari said, stating the obvious.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto to the head teachers' office," said the receptionist lady "I repeat, Tsukiyomi Ikuto to the head teachers' office."

"Ikuto," I muttered to myself in a concerned voice as I hoped nothing serious was going on.

It was lunchtime. I unlocked my locker to put my unwanted things away and take out my bento lunch box. Once I opened my locker, a waterfall of notes flooded down onto the floor creating a plunge pool of paper. I picked up a few and read them. They either said: 'Whore', 'Slut', 'You don't deserve Ikuto', 'Bitch! Stay away from Ikuto, and many more vicious things. Are these girls serious? Do they think that threatening me with stupid petty notes is going to keep me away from Ikuto? None of them even know him.

"Hey (Y/n)," Hikari chirped.

"Hi," I smiled, shoving the notes in my hand back into my locker. Hikari noticed the mountain on the floor and grabbed a hand full of its snow into her hand. She read the notes and her usual happy-go-lucky smile morphed into the first genuine frown I've seen in a while.

"Who wrote these?" she asked austerely, as magma glowed within her eyes.

"I don't know, but it's because I'm dating Ikuto," I replied and Hikari's eyebrows furrowed. "Hikari I'm fine these notes don't hurt me they just show that some people don't have enough guts to say these things to my face."

"I don't care! It still doesn't give them a right to!" Hikari exclaimed furiously, startling me. Whoa! I've never seen Hikari this pissed off before, I've barely seen her angry at all. Hikari grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her as she stomped towards the cafeteria. The moment we stepped in, noise erupted from everywhere like a volcano: from the clattering cutlery, from the munching mouths and from the gossiping girls and boys.

Hikari climbed on top of the table the basketball club members liked to preoccupy, because it was the closest and upon which didn't bother them because most of the members actually have a crush on her.

"Everybody listens up!" she called, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hikari what are you doing?" I whispered-yelled.

"If you have a problem with Ikuto's and (Y/n)'s relationship then bring it to me because you all got to move on because that cat fish Ikuto is taken. So now all you sharks out there better move on and hunt the single fish that are left in the sea okay!" Hikari announced whilst the athletes checked out her behinds. "And if any of you hurt my best friend, you'll be dealing with me!"

Hikari jumped off of the table and pulled me out of the cafeteria that was foreign with silence.

"Hikari why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend," Hikari replied softly "I ain't going to sit around and watch you get bullied whether it hurts you or not."

I smiled as I hugged her. Hikari is the only person who can get up in front of an audience and threaten them for my sake without a care in the world of what they think about her.

"(Y/n)," I heard Ikuto call from behind. Actually make that two people.

"I'll leave you two alone," Hikari smiled, escaping from my hug and gifting me with a playful wink before she skipped down the hall.

"Hey Ikuto," I chirped. Ikuto grabbed my chin and embraced me with a kiss, cutting off my sentence. I smiled into the kiss, letting it take control over me. My hands slithered up Ikuto's chest and strapped themselves around Ikuto's neck. I needed this kiss. I didn't want it to end; but it had to.

"Pull it apart! Pull it apart, you two!" instructed a teacher, firmly. "No kissing on school grounds! You know the rules."

Ikuto and I parted away, our lips were only centimetres away but it felt like a canyon was separating us. I smiled sheepishly, tucking a lost strand of hair back into place as the teacher ambled down the corridor.

"So, um, Ikuto what did the head teacher want to see you about?" I asked as my cheeks cooled down.

"Something about my attendance, nothing important," Ikuto replied, avoiding eye-contact with me, but I knew there was something he was hiding.

"Ikuto are you sure that's all?" I inquired.

"Oh, do you hear that? I think it's my stomach, lets go eat," Ikuto gasped, dashing towards the cafeteria, dodging the question.

"Ikuto!?" I called and reluctantly followed after him, I didn't want to go back into cafeteria after what Hikari said, all eyes would be on me. And I was correct.

I panted once I sat down as a table Ikuto was sat at. He avoided eye-contact with me. I placed my hand over Ikuto's and squeezed it as everyone continued to steal glances at us.

"Ikuto…" I began softly "If there's something serious going on, you can tell me you know that… Eugh!"

I screamed as cold, cold soup gushed down onto me along with a bowl plummeting onto my head, blinding my eyes with darkness. Silence clouded the air; a cloudburst of laughter followed. I clutched exasperatedly onto the bowl and took it off.

"Oops, I'm _SO _sorry, I didn't mean to drop that on you," a girl exclaimed, emphasising the 'so' in a sarcastic tone.

"Its fine," I replied with a fake smile that I slowly turned into a frown. That wasn't an accident; she meant to do that!

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked with concerned eyebrows as he used a cloth and dabbed it on me.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'll just go into the restrooms and clean up their," I replied as I clenched my fists.

**Author-Chan: Reader-Chan what do you think of those notes? Quite, Spiteful arent they? Again, you must be thinking about how much of a **_**lovely**_** Author-Chan I am for chucking new obstacles at you at every turn you face: A memory loss, Your parents death, A Yandere, those mean girls and now CATCH! A humnungous hairy spider at nine o'clock. Just Kidding!**

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment **

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	19. Chapter 19

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 19**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

My desk was just cluttered with heaps and heaps of pen marks that coiled and slithered across my desk, spelling out each and every nasty phrase or words the girls at this school could deliver. Damn it! When would these girls get the message already!? Ikuto and I are together and nothing could change that… right? I groaned with grimace and vexation when I was greeted with more _oh, so very lovely_ words written underneath the ones that I already scoured away.

An anger vein popped out from my forehead as the volcano within me erupted. I squashed the cloth in my hand, suffocating and abusing it against my desk, allowing it to be scorched by the heat from friction. If one of these girls were in front of me right me right now, I would punch them until they collapsed, but they weren't in front of me so decided to release my anger onto this lucky cloth here.

"Finally," I sighed with exasperation as I wiped a sweat drop from my forehead and stared down at my sparkling clean desk. I was also able to see my refection in it. I slumped down into my chair and banged my head onto my desk and relaxed, staring out of the window and gazing into the endless void of blue up above.

Suddenly I felt an electric current flow through me as a pair of luscious lips trailed kisses along my jaw line. I giggled for it had tickled. I lifted my head and smiled sheepishly at Ikuto as a blush made its way onto my cheeks.

"I love it when you blush," he smiled.

"I know," I replied.

He cupped my face in his hand and hugged my lips with his. He gently bit my lower lip, asking for entrance but I decided to tease him. Ikuto didn't take no for an answer and slid his hand down to my behind and squeezed it. I gasped. Ikuto took the opportunity. He crawled his tongue in my mouth as if it were a sly fox. Our tongues danced with glee, sucking and savouring the taste of each other – ravenous for more. I couldn't explain how Ikuto tasted. He was just… he was just delectable and amazing. He was _perfect._ The two of us parted as we struggled for air, both of our cheeks splattered with red paint. I glanced to my side and realised that we were in class and everyone's hampering eyes were upon us. My already red cheeks heated up even more.

"Um, Ikuto, everyone's staring," I whispered timorously as I nuzzled up into him, hiding from the judging eyes.

"Who cares?" Ikuto smirked "Let them stare, we're in love, we have a right to be scandalous in public."

"You say that as if we were married and cheating on our other halves."

"Well we aren't because you _are_ my other half."

I smiled, gleefully. I wondered if Ikuto and I would ever get married some day. The thought just made me giggle like those stereotypical, love-struck teenage girls.

Ikuto leaned in for one final kiss. His eyes then trailed down to my blazer pocket. He shoved his hand in and took out one of the threat notes that read 'Stay away from Ikuto you whore!". Ikuto's eyes went dark once he read it.

"Who wrote this?" Ikuto asked his voice low and angry, that it almost sounded like a growl.

"I don't know, they just keep coming from different girls,"

Ikuto pulled me onto his lap and into his warm embrace.

"Ikuto, these notes don't affect me," I replied, leaning my head onto his shoulder as Ikuto raked his hand through my hair.

Our moment was interrupted by a fan-girlish squeal from Ikuto and (Y/n)'s number one fan to rival Nana; the one and only Hikari, of course: every other girl in this school want to break Ikuto and I apart. The damn bitches!

~*~

Strolling into the music room, I sat at the piano and trailed my hand across the keys. I didn't come here to play; I came here for some alone time. No body ever comes here – it's a shame really. Music is so beautiful. People don't know what they're missing. It gives me a feeling close to love; but not close enough to Ikuto's love for me and my love for him – that was on a whole different level.

"(Y/n), will you and Ikuto go further?" Nana asked as she floated aimlessly in the room.

"Wha-" I exclaimed as my cheeks exploded.

"If so make sure I'm not in the room," She folded her arms.

"Nana!"

She chuckled.

The door creaked open. When were the caretakers going to oil that door? I expected to see Ikuto but instead met the sky blue eyes, a shade of blue that contrasted to Ikuto's, of a very pretty girl. She looked as though she could have been a model. It was the same girl who 'accidently' dropped her lunch onto me the other day. Her long blonde hair glided and her hips swayed as she swaggered in. A smile was curled onto her lips. She strutted towards me.

"Hello?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Hi there (Y/n), I'm Hanasu Uru," she replied with a smile too good to be real. "But I needn't introduce myself you should already know me by now."

"Hanasu Uru?" I muttered to myself. Then it struck me. She was one of the best cheerleaders in the cheerleading squad, at least that's what Hikari claimed. I knew her name but not her face. Practically every guy in this school is head over heals for Hanasu and most girls want to be the sheep who follow her.

"Can we talk at the back of the school?" she asked "It's _really_ important," Hanasu emphasised the 'really.'

"Uhh…" I began, contemplating with myself upon whether I should trust this girl or not. "…Okay?"

I followed Hanasu to the back of the school. Already there, were three girls with bored expressions on their faces as they tapped away on their phones. Abruptly, my back bashed against the brick wall. The pain of the impact resonated through out my body like vibrations. The three girls now had amusement lit up in their eyes. They all, including Hanasu whose eyes became as dark as Yuma's, circled around me and closed in. I should have known better than to follow Hanasu. Stupid me.

"(Y/n) I will only inform you once," Hanasu said in a smooth baby-talk voice "Stay the fuck away from Ikuto! He's my man!"

I couldn't help but let a smirk twist onto my lips. Why? I don't know, either Ikuto has had an influence on me or maybe because Hanasu is the only person who actually had some guts in this school.

"Why are you smirking!?" she spat "I'm serious"

Digging callously into my ribs, was Hanasu's five inch heels; delivering me such excruciating pain. I shrieked.

"(Y/n)!" exclaimed Nana "Chara Nari!"

(H/c) ears popped out from my (h/c) hair and (h/c) tail popped out from my rear end. (A/n: that would have almost been 'pooped out of my rear end' there *laughs hysterically*…..okay maybe it isn't as funny as I had found when I proof read this: I can't help but be immature). I swayed, dodging Hanasu's next attack with cat-like movements. I whipped my legs under the four girls and swept them of their feet (a/n: well aren't you the prince in shining armour *Reader-Chan glares and places hands onto hips*  
*Holds earlobes and pulls off the puppy dog eyes* Sorry Reader-Chan, I'll get on with the story now)

I leaped over the girls and landed behind them.

"Ikuto and I are in love you got that! And nothing is going to change that!" I retorted "So bye, bye bitches!"

Sauntering back to the music room, my ears and tails vanished into thin air as if it were a magician's trick.

***** Mahour Timu skipu brought to you by the oral cigarettes - Ashita ni Hiru (next day at lunch) *****

Glistening everything into a honey gold colour, was the shimmering sun that stood proudly in the blue sky. Its rays danced over the Earth, greeting the birds that swooped in the sky, the fishes that soared through the sea and the creatures that strode along the ground. It was a golden day. I inhaled the blissful fragrance of the wind that danced with my hair. I smiled. I closed my eyes, and leaned against the balcony railings. I peeled my eyes back open and glanced at the diminutive beings below; I felt like a giant in comparison. They almost looked like the dolls and figurines that a child would possess.

Below a certain blonde caught my attention. It was Hanasu. You could never miss her blonde hair. It was blonder than blonde but it was a nice shade though, I had to admit. She was gorgeous alright, but a monster within. _I wondered whats the point in having an outer beauty if you can't compliment it with an inner beauty?_

But, although it was from a far, I could tell there was something quite not right with her. It was hard to see but a black mist of gloom engulfed her. I gasped. Then suddenly, her eyes that were as blue and as lively as the sky above became lifeless, dead as a zombie. She lolled from side to side and began to stagger in an aimless direction as if she were a drunkard.

I shrieked with pain. Eerie screeching noise met my ears. I smacked my hands against my ears, shielding them from the ghastly sound; it was no use. It was too loud. Who knew how many decibels it measured up to? Vile gusts of wind attacked me and shooed everyone inside - everyone but Hanasu who was still floundering outside, like a lost sheep, unaware of what was even going on.

My eyes scanned up and down and from side to side, in search of where the sound was coming from. And then I saw it. There was an egg with a giant 'x' in the middle of the whipping wind and this well-ordered anarchy. It was the eye of this hurricane.

"That's an X egg (Y/n)," Nana gasped.

"An X what?"

"X egg! And we need to cleanse," Nana informed sternly.

"How?"

"Just leave it to me,"

I felt a tingle echo throughout my body. A bright (F/c) light transmitted from my body and into the air as if I were the sun itself.

"Watashi wa Kokoro Unlock!" I exclaimed as my mouth just moved on its own.

I fluttered my eyes open, slightly dazed by the light. I gasped as I looked down: my entire outfit had changed. I wore a (f/c) dress that was (above/below) the knees. My cat ears and tails had also popped out. My tail had a (f/c) ribbon tied into a bow with a bell in the middle. There was also a (f/c) belt that had a sword attached to it. I almost felt like I was part of Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Love is dead!" the egg screamed with its squeaky voice, emitting even louder eerie sounds. My cat ears flopped to the side as I shielded them with my hands. I pushed my foot against the ground and shot up into the air.

"Eh?" I gasped, astounded by how high I leaped up into the sky; it felt like I was floating. I spun around and kicked the egg. It swivelled to the side, dodging my attack and allowed me to crash into a tree with a loud 'thud'.

"Oww" I whined as I wiped the blood that dripped from my nose. The x egg blasted a black beam at me and luckily I managed to bounce up into the air in time and evaded the attack. I landed on a tree with perfect feet, rustling some leaves off in the process.

Suddenly rainbow coloured lights in the shape of hearts hit the x egg and it transformed back into your daily Shugo Chara egg. It creaked and cracked as little ripples formed in it and finally it snapped open. A female Shugo Chara glided out of it. She had pink hair and wore a pink hair band with a heart in the middle she also wore a pink dress decorated with red hearts.

"I'm Nayami, Hanasu's Shugo Chara," the chara greeted. "Hanasu's wish is truly love and to be loved back, now if you'd excuse me I need to go back home."

Nayami sat back into her egg and it floated back to wherever Hanasu disappeared off to.

I glanced into the direction from where those rainbow coloured hearts came from. Standing in the distance, was a girl with bright pink hair, wearing a cheerleader costume and a boy with golden locks in the Seiyo elementary boys school uniform.

"(Y/n) Onee-chan" called the boy "Is that you?" and then it hit me that kid was Tadase.

"Yep its me!" I chirped

I sprinted towards him and hugged Tadase. Upon closer inspection I noticed that Tadase has become a little handsome but also sort of girly looking. Boy, he sure has grown. He almost looks like a prince. I could imagine him wearing a crown on top of his head whilst holding a sceptre and giggled at the cute image in my head.

"It has been so long," Tadase smiled.

"So whose this? Your girlfriend," I asked, gesturing to the pinkette as I teased the boy.

"Y-yeah, she is," Tadase replied timidly as a blush formed onto his cheeks and one formed on his girlfriends as well. To think the shy little boy who used hide behind his dog now has a girlfriend. Yep, he definitely has grown up. A blush crept onto my cheeks. Gwah! Ikuto was right! I do sound like some old lady.

"Hi I'm Amu Hinamori," she greeted with a smile as she extended her arm and I accepted it, introducing myself.

"(Y/n)!" I heard Ikuto call. I spun around and waved my hand in the air at the tiny figure dashing towards us. Ikuto stood in his tracks once his eyes landed on Amu and Tadase.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" he asked them

"Helping Onee-chan cleanse and x egg," Tadase replied.

Ikuto took a few steps closer and slithered his arm around my waist and brought me close to him.

"You look hot chara-transformed," he smirked, trailing his lips against the crook of my neck.

"Um… Ikuto I think we should keep this PG," I said embarrassed for Amu and Tadase.

"You guys can carry on," Tadase said awkwardly, trying his best to keep the smile tugged onto his lips. "Amu and I need to head back to school anyway."

"I'm happy that you've finally found someone Ikuto," Amu said with a smile before turning around and following Tadase.

Strolling towards my locker, I saw Hanasu exit a classroom.

"Hey Hanasu-Chan," I smiled.

"What do you want?" She snapped with venom in her voice.

"I know I'm the last person you'd want to see, but I saw you crying earlier on and wanted to know if can help you in anyway."

"You know (Y/n) you're a lucky girl," she said softly "Treat Ikuto right."

"I will,"

"Do you know, Ikuto and I went to the same middle school? You probably won't believe it, but I was invisible back then and was constantly bullied. Then, one day, Ikuto rescued me, and, I've been in love with him since."

"That sounds like Ikuto," I smiled

"I confessed my feelings to Ikuto at lunch, even though I gave him all the good reasons to dump you; he just wouldn't listen. Ikuto's love for you is the real deal (Y/n) and I don't think it can ever disappear. His love for you is irrevocable. "

"Hanasu!" I said abruptly.

"Yes?"

"One day you'll find the perfect person for you, he'll never let you go, he'll always protect you, he'll always support you and he'll always love you Hanasu. I don't know when you'll find him but you will in this world or the next. "

"What if I never find love?" she looked up and watched a ruby red butterfly flutter through one of the open windows.

"What do you mean never find love? You'll find it or you might of already have found it, one way or another. And I'm not just talking about the romantic type of love, no, I'm also talking about the love from your family and the love from your friends and from fans you may have, the love from God which is eternal and exceeds beyond all kinds of love. There isn't one type of love there are many types and all those different types can bring you happiness."

A single tear escaped from Hanasu's sky blue eyes.

"Arigatou (Y/n)-chan," she smiled as she engulfed me into a hug, surprising me.

***time-skip ***

After our _'little'_ incident Hanasu-chan and I became friends; she isn't half bad and has been trying to be nicer to everyone and make amends with everyone she hurt. I found out that she gets abused by her parents and that she's a cutter. It saddens me that she self harms. She thinks she's ugly but she looks like a model. I thought she was a heartless bitch before but now I know she was just a human being in need of help. _You can never truly judge someone until you know the full story_. But in all honesty whatever she was going through still didn't give her a right to behave in the manner that she did.

"Hoshino Utau is Ikuto's sister?!" Hanasu exclaimed "No, You're lying."

"It's true, I've met Utau myself, she is so cool!" squealed Hikari.

A pair of lips showered love onto my neck as a pair of snakes wrapped rounds my waist. I smiled as I twisted around and met with Ikuto's forever ocean blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Ikuto cooed into my ear.

"Hello kitty," I smiled. Ikuto frowned

"You know I don't like that name," He whined as his bottom lip popped out. I pecked him on the lips. How could I not resist? He looked adorable. Ikuto averted his eyes away from me and onto the grey concrete floor, rubbing circles onto the back of my hands. His eyes saddened. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Ikuto…" I began

"I have something important to tell you," He interrupted hastily; he then glanced at Hikari and Hanasu.

"Alone." He added softly, pulling me up from my seat. I followed Ikuto to the back of the school where it was deserted with no nosey ears to eavesdrop on us.

"I'm going to go search for my father which means I have to leave," Ikuto blurt out. "It might take a few months maybe even a year or two, but I have to find him!"

"You're what?" I gasped. I then frowned.

"Ikuto, you're leaving," I said in a voice no quieter than a whisper.

He nodded slowly and desolately.

"But I will come back to you I swear, once I find my father, I will come back to you (Y/n)."

_I promise one day we'll meet again._ That's what he said that fateful day, when he left me once before.

No, No, No, No, No, No! Ikuto was going to leave me again, repeating histories mistakes_._ Ikuto had only just come back to me. And we've only been dating for almost a month. It's was too little time. I had only just got him back. I need an eternity with Ikuto before I can't let him slip out of my hands again. Actually, I never want him slip out my hands again, never! I wanted to see Ikuto everyday: to kiss him and to cuddle him and to love him and just to be with him, always. I _needed_ him.

But… Blood _is_ thicker than water. It's selfish of me to keep Ikuto to myself and not let him seek for his hiding father; after all, I of all people should know the hardships of having been torn apart from my loved ones.

"Go," I spoke my voice hoarse and quiet. "He's your father you _need_ to find him Ikuto, so go,"

"(Y/n)," he muttered as a pool of tears welled up in his eyes. Ikuto snatched me into his arms. He lifted me up off of the floor as the ocean in his eyes overflowed. I bit my lip hard; as tears began to leak from my own eyes, holding Ikuto tight.

"When you come back the next time around, you're never going to leave again, got that," I ordered as I forced a smile onto my lips.

"(Y/n) you say that but I'll bet you'll probably chase me away when I come back," Ikuto laughed humourlessly.

"And if you do leave again I'm following you."

"Even to the ends of the Universe?"

"Even to the ends of the Universe," I smiled .

"I love you," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I love you too," Ikuto cooed, rubbing his nose against the crook of my neck.

"Goodbye (Y/n),"

The End.

**Author-Chan: *blows nose into a tissue and weeps* What a tragic ending to this story. I can't believe I ended it like this. Its just beautifully tragic isnt it? like romeo and julliet but not as much death. *Sobs even louder***

**Nah, I'm just messing with you Reader-Chan as always. *Dodges the pillow you chuck at me*We still have one more chapter to go and BOOM! that's the end of this story, and you'd be content to know that the ending isnt tragic. **

**P.S **

**I might be able to fit in another chapter after the last one so keep your fingers cross that an idea pops into my head. And if your sad that there won't be anymore Ikuto after this then fear not because being the awesome, amazing, spectacular… *Reader-chan raises brows in sceptisim* *Clears throat* sorry, got carried away, being the author-chan I am, I have two other Ikuto X reader stories that I'll talk about in the last chapter, unless you have already read them, then forgive me, theres nothing else I can do, but ….write another Ikuto X reader, once an idea comes to mind that is. **

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment **

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


	20. Chapter 20

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 20: The last chapter**

**Reader-Chan's Pov **

**~*~ 5 years Later In Paris~*~**

5 years. 5 dreadful years have passed by. 5 lonely years have elongated before me as if it were an elderly old lady making a journey across the world by foot. As if it was an eternity. As if the day I next see Ikuto shall never arrive.

Rain precipitated everywhere as the dark and angry clouds above erupted with water. The water droplets bounced up and down on the pavements, hammering onto the ground, soaking everything it touched wet. The weather has been like this for a while as my hopes of seeing Ikuto again, come crashing down onto the cold hard ground; it was as if the weather was mirroring my thoughts and emotions.

"It's raining!" Hikari shrieked, as she sprinted back into the clothes shop, seeking shelter from the bombs that rained down.

"Its cold," Nana shivered as she sniffed.

"This is why I brought an umbrella with me today," alleged Hanasu as she pushed the slider up and let her petite black flower blossom. "Why don't you guys come under?" Hanasu gestured Hikari and I to huddle under the umbrella with her hand. Hikari and I exchanged doubtful looks.

"Would we all even fit under there?" Hikari inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"Stop being pessimistic, Hikari, I'm sure we would," Hanasu frowned. Hikari and I squished our way under the umbrella. The three of us were compressed together like the particles of a solid, shivering cold with vibrations.

"Yeah, we don't fit," Hikari said slowly.

"No, we will, I just need to hold the umbrella higher," persisted Hanasu, tiptoeing onto her 5 inch heels as she held the umbrella even higher up. She staggered to the left and then she wobbled to the right; she then tripped and crushed Hikari and I underneath her. Hikari and I scrambled out from beneath Hanasu as we wheezed for air.

"Nope! We all don't fit under that umbrella!" Hikari snapped severely as she brushed mucky mud from off of her knees.

Suddenly, I heard the melody of a violin from afar. Although faint, it snapped me into a trance and dragged me towards it. The music was beautiful. But it was sombre. It was soothing. But it was poignant. I've heard music like that somewhere before; from someone dear to me. Tears that were camouflaged by the rain, raced down my cheeks as the memories of Ikuto and the memories of my parents flooded my mind.

"(Y/n)!" Hikari called snatching my attention away from the music and shattering the spell that was cast upon me. Whilst I spun around, I was certain that I saw unmistakable blue hair that I'd recognise anywhere. I whipped my head back to where I saw the blue hair. There was no one there.

Hikari hooked her arm into mine and pulled me along with her to a shop to buy umbrellas for ourselves.

"Although it's raining, I'm loving Paris!" Hikari chirped, cheering up, not letting the rain discourage her trademark of being happy. Yes, we were in the capital city of the country romance. Why? Well, Tadase and Amu have decided to get married here. As a matter of fact the weddings' tomorrow (A/n: just in case you haven't worked it out yet Amu and Tadase are now eighteen years old and if you're wondering how old you are, you're now twenty-two years old. Congratulations! You're an old lady now! *Author-Chan applauds* *Reader-chan glares* *Author-Chan hides behind Sebastian Michaelis *)

I sat a white towel on top of my head as I stood near a heater and let it radiate my hands. I sighed. Although warm, it was nothing in comparison to the warmth Ikuto used to gift me with. With each time we hugged, held hands, cuddled, kissed, and did whatever else that involved our skins coming into contact with each other. The heat I felt rivalled the sun. His warmth was always enough for me but I always had longed for more. A warmth from Ikuto that would have been eternal. The more I thought about Ikuto the more I realised how impossible that dream was to come true.

"Hey (Y/n) why don't you try the dress I made for you?" asked Hikari who was on her way to make the transition between model and designer.

"Might as well," I replied. "I don't want to wear it tomorrow and find that I don't fit in it."

"(Y/n), you will, I got all your measurements correct."

I stripped out of my clothes and slid into the (f/c) dress. I fiddled with the zip and managed to pull it up. The dress was comfortable and hugged all the right places. I twirled around in front of the mirror and watched the (f/c) dress glide around my legs as if it were a bird. I smiled at myself. The dress was beautiful. It was like a swan yet like a falcon. It was gracious yet sassy. It was safe yet dangerous.

"I love it!" I exclaimed with glee.

"You look amazing!" Hikari chirped in a sing-song voice. "I'm sure every guy will want to steal you home tomorrow."

"H-Hikari!" I stammered as a blush crept onto my cheeks. "The only guy who's stealing me home is Ikuto."

I folded my arms across my chest.

"(Y/n)," Hikari said softly "you need to have some fun, as much as I love to ship you and Ikuto, you can't keep waiting for him forever, you're wasting away and it's palpable to everyone."

"I concur with Hikari," Hanasu said gently as she played with a strand of my (h/c) hair; looking at my twin. "Your smiles never truly are happy anymore. I think you have to let go (Y/n), I'm sure, Ikuto wouldn't want to see you this unhappy (Y/n), if he were here would he tell you to keep on waiting?"

"Urosai! The both of you!" I snapped, tears scurried down my cheeks as I clenched my fists so tight that I felt blood, startling the two. "I can't stop loving Ikuto; I know he's going to come back someday!" That was a lie. With each passing year, month, week, day, hour, minuet and second, slowly but gradually, the hope of Ikuto coming back to me was fading away; as if Ikuto was all but a dream.

"I'm sorry," Hanasu apologised quietly.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Hikari added as she handed me a tissue.

**Ikuto Pov**

It's been 5 years. 5 years since I last saw (Y/n). I felt awful for leaving her for so long. I missed her. I missed her soft (h/c). I missed her beautiful (e/c) eyes. I missed her smiles that expressed irrevocable love for me. I missed the taste of her luscious lips; a taste I shall never bore of. I missed everything about her.

Is she still waiting for me after all these years? Does she still love me? Is there someone else in her life? I wasn't sure if I even wanted to hear any of these answers. I still loved her. But, it's selfish of me to wish she was still waiting for me. (Y/n) deserves to be happy. I left her to find my father; I don't regret that decision.

I found him.

I found him; a month ago, after such a long and perpetual search for him. When I reached home, Utau had informed me that Amu and Tadase were getting married. The news was shocking; it really made me realise how long I was gone for, and for how long I had forsaken (Y/n). Something I shall never do again. And I meant it this time for sure.

I was now in Paris. Here to deliver Amu and Tadase with a surprise: Me. Along with anyone else I knew who was also attending their wedding. I decided to explore the streets of Paris as if I were an adventurer. I found a bench and decided to take a rest and play my violin. I rested the violin on my shoulder and glided the baton against the strings allowing the musical notes to come alive and dance.

Abruptly, a cloudburst of rain gushed down upon the earth, drenching me completely within its first drops. Was Juvia Lockstar attending the wedding too?

I placed my violin back into its case and stood up. Suddenly I thought I heard someone yell the name '(Y/n)'. I spun around, but there was no one – everyone had fled from the rain. It must have been my imagination. I raked my hand in my blue hair and made my way back to the hotel I was staying at, flicking open a black box that revealed a gleaming diamond ring within it, one that I hoped (Y/n) would accept.

**~*~ Mahour Timu-skipu: Next day, Amu and Tadase's wedding ~*~**

I hugged Amu as I greeted her in the dressing room. She looked gorgeous in her bridal gown. Her pink hair had grown tremendously since the first time I had met her, complementing her gown. Nana rushed towards Rima, Yaya and Amus' Shugo Chara's and greeted them.

"So are you ready for your prince?" I asked, beaming.

"Yeah, 100%," Amu chirped. "But, I am nervous,"

"There's no need to be, your getting married to the guy you love," I reassured

"(Y/n)-chii is right!" Yaya chirped as she jumped up into the air like a child she will always be.

"Tadase-kun is perfect for you," added Rima as her fawn-like eyes glistened in the light entering through the window.

Amu smiled. "Thanks guys,"

She then frowned and stared down onto my ring-less finger.

"I'm sure this day will come for you one day," Amu smiled as she clasped my hand into hers.

A blush flourished within my cheeks as I smiled a small smile at the bride I wished I could be one day.

Music erupted once Amu stood at the door, her arm hooked with her fathers who wiped away a tear from his eye. The two walked down the aisle with Yaya and Rima following from behind, holding bouquets of flowers in their hands. Amu's lips were curled into a gigantic smile and so were the lips of her soon to be husband, Tadase, who watched her with loving eyes as Amu approached him. Tadase was handsome and now looked less like the prince he always was and more like a king whose queen was on her way to him.

"This is just beautiful," Hanasu sobbed as she wiped her eye with a handkerchief, thankfully for Hanasu, she was wearing water resistant make-up.

Amu and Tadase declared their vows and kissed. Everyone stood up and followed the newly-weds outside. All the girls attending the ceremony, waved their hands in the air, determined to catch the bouquet Amu was about to chuck. All of them besides me.

Suddenly I felt a pair of lips warm my cheeks. I gasped as I felt an electrical current flow through me. Only one person can do that. And I knew for a fact that I wasn't imagining this. I spun around and my wide (e/c) eyes met the ocean blue eyes of Ikuto.

I reached my arm out and caressed his cheek as if to check if he were real.

"Ikuto," I whispered.

"The one and only," he replied with that deep voice of his. I pressed my forehead against his, longing to get closer. Although there was a gap of a few centimetres between us, it felt like it was the entire universe.

"Is this a dream?" I inquired as tears leaked out from my eyes.

"No, no its not," Ikuto smiled as tears trickled down his cheeks as well, he took both my hands in his, intertwining all of our fingers.

"I missed you," I sobbed.

"I missed you too; there wasn't a day where I stopped thinking about you,"

Ikuto inched in and closed the gaps between us, and hugged my lips with his. He kissed me with passion and hunger as if he were a child who had a lollipop in front of him for an hour and finally got it.

"I. Love. You." Ikuto spoke in between our kisses. I raked my hand into Ikuto's blue hair. I never wanted to let go of him, never again. I was going to make sure of that. Wherever he was going, I'm tagging along like a lost little puppy because I wanted to be with Ikuto forever, no matter what.

Ikuto released me from his warm arms, allowing the cold to take over. His eyes wondered around as he appeared deep in thought. Ikuto cleared his throat. He kneeled down on one knee and held a small black box. He opened it to reveal a ring that glistened as brightly and as magically as the stars themselves. My eyes widened. Could he be…?

"I know this is sudden after so long and at someone's wedding," Ikuto began nervously as his eyes looked everywhere but me. He then locked his ocean eyes onto mine. "But… (Y/n) (L/n) I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, have kids, grow old together and just to love you for now and forever… so what I'm trying to say here is… will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I jumped up into the air like an ecstatic child who has woken up on Christmas morning "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Ikuto took my hand in his and slid the ring onto my finger. He stood up and pressed his soft lips against mine. I staggered back as an object landed in my hands, Ikuto steadying me. I looked up at Ikuto and we both smiled, joyously. It was Amu's bouquet.

Never have I stopped loving Ikuto and neither has he stopped loving me. We had a flame that burnt as brightly as our love and it shall never die out because – we had an _everlasting love._

**AUTHOR-CHAN****:*puts on noise resistant earmuffs as you fangirl* Are you done now? … Oh, good *Takes off ear muffs*  
Everlasting love has finally ended no tricks here, its been a real blast to write this story and… and I actually don't know what else to say besides to thank all of you readers who have enjoyed, liked, voted, shared and supported this story and to let you enjoy your merry life with Ikuto. You've all been amazing! And sorry if anything I wrote was way too cringe. Again, thank you, or should I instead say Arigatou! May your lives be blessed, happy and healthy. **

**P.S**

**Although this story has ended that doesn't mean I don't have any other Ikuto x readers to offer you. So if you still want more Ikuto or just want to read more of my work (I bet you just want the first part) then listen up because I have two other Ikuto X Reader's written.**

**My Bad Boy Neko**

**In a world where Vocaloids are slaves; their existence only to serve and entertain the humans, you live as the princess heir, successor to the royal throne and a spitting image of the royal hero: Queen Chihiro. Yet, you lead a double life as an ordinary straight-A, athletic student. The royal citizens believe to have last seen you when you were 5 and your real identity unbeknownst even to your closest of friends. Or so you thought until the hot and seductive rebel Ikuto Tsukiyomi claims to know your secret.**

**You're Different**

**You're the daughter of a pair of famous scientists who have been murdered when you were young, and because of this you have become isolated from people. Since you were little you have vowed to destroy the person who slaughtered your parents. You have two Shugo Chara Hino and Nana whom you use to chara transform and eliminate suspects. When new student Tsukiyomi Ikuto claims his father knew your parents, you grow close to him and learn that people aren't as bad as you once thought. **

**P.P.S **

**Oh, actually I have one more chapter to write: a chapter special for Everlasting love so keep your eyes out for it.**

**Remember to**

**Like**

**Comment **

**And follow me**

**Author-chan out **


End file.
